


In Sync

by percabth



Category: Adrinette - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, adrienette - Fandom
Genre: Adrien has a crush on Mari and doesn’t know what to do about it, Adrien is a rebellious young adult, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drawn out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Ice Skating, Ice Skating AU, Marinette is still a designer, adrien really needs a hug, adrienette - Freeform, au - no superhero identities, competition skating, idk what this is I hope you like it tho, nino and Alya are cuties, slowburn, we all hate Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: When a couple drops from their regional championship place Marinette has one last chance to get in, but she needs a partner; and the snobby arrogant rich boy isn’t her first choice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 42
Kudos: 80





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the first chapter <3

“Marinette dear could you stay behind” Ms. Bustier asked before she dismissed the class from the rink. 

Marinette exchanged a worried glance with Alya before nodding. The rest of the girls leaving the rink to give Marinette and her coach some privacy. 

“You’re coming on so well, I’m really impressed by your progress” the teacher started. 

Marinette smiled, it was good to hear how well she was catching up, after missing so much training due to a bad injury. 

“Thank you Madame, I’m glad to be back on the ice”

“And i’m just as glad to see you there. I wanted to run something by you though.” 

“Of course, please go ahead” Marinette motioned for her coach to inform her on this ‘proposal’.

“There’s a competition, it’s a late admissions to the regional championship. A wild card event as such. I know how devastated you were to discover you wouldn’t be fit enough to enter the admissions but it seems a couple has dropped out. So they’re holding another admission in a few weeks to qualify another two people for the regional championship. I was wondering if you’d want me to sign you up?” 

“Oh my goodness of course, please do” Marinette frantically responded trying way too hard to hide her absolute delight. 

“There’s one more thing” 

“yes?” 

“It’s a couple’s competition, as you previously knew but. Luka isn’t skating here anymore. Which you also know” 

Marinette felt her heart sink to her stomach. Her partner had left this rink just after Marinette got hurt. He wasn’t doing skating for fun anymore and wanted to pursue music. So he did. Leaving Marinette without a skating partner. 

“Right” she sighed, willing to forfeit the competition for at least another year. Which would put her behind in her schedule to reach regionals before she finished up her design course in college. She groaned. Typical. 

“We do, have one option” 

Marinette’s head shot up, her ears twitching at the possibility. She nodded for her teacher to continue. 

“Another male skater from a rink down the country are in need of a dance partner also. They’re in a similar situation with wanting to make regionals this year and asked our rink if we had anyone who’d meet their criteria. Just so happens that you Marinette are a woman figure skater in need of a partner for the admissions competition.”

“What’s the catch?” 

“No catch, I just know how you are about new partners” she smiled awkwardly. 

“I need to get into regionals this year unless I want to attempt replanning the next few years of my life. Who is he?” 

“His name is Adrien Agreste, a very well known skater. He’s your age, comes from a respectable family and is eager to get into regionals this year.” 

Marinette hummed in contemplation. She could easily say no, forget the competition exists and wait to get comfortable with a new partner. However with the plans she had set for herself slipping she’s willing to do anything to get back into the race. 

“I’ll do it” she said ,holding out a hand for her coach to shake. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her as she was pulled into a tight hug instead.

“Oh Marinette I’m so excited, you’ll do wonderfully” she sang. 

Marinette smiled, it was risk but she was willing to jump. 

“I’ll contact the Agreste’s right away. They should be alright with a first meeting tomorrow? Try and get acquainted maybe some warm ups, that kinda stuff” she said as she left the ice, phone pressed against her ear. 

“Sounds good” Marinette called out before leaving the rink behind her. 

-

“Girl what was that about?” Alya asked the moment her friend entered the dressing room.

“You can’t even let me sit down first” she groaned slumping against the cold wall and sliding down onto the wooden bench perched on it. 

“You had me worried sick” Alya added ,recieving a deadpan from Marinette. 

“What could’ve possibly happened to me in the ten minutes I was with coach?” She cocked an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know what if you hurt yourself and were rushed to hospital” 

“Alya seriously, I am fine with a capital ‘F’ okay. Now do you want to know what I was actually up to or not” 

Alya rose from her spot on the other end of the room and sat herself beside Marinette. 

“Spill” 

“There’s another admissions competition being held in a few weeks for regionals. Kind of a wild card thing. A couple dropped out of the running so they’re opening the spot again” Marinette explained to a very excited looking Alya. 

“Omg that’s amazing Marinette- pulling her into a tight hug- does this mean you’ll be possibly joining me and Nino for regionals after all?” 

“Wait, what are you gonna do without a partner, Luka’s gone” 

“I know, which is why I’m meeting my new partner tomorrow” she assured her.

“Wow agreeing to work with someone new, who are you and what have you done with Marinette?” 

“Still me Al, It’s just too important to me. If I make it to regionals that means I can finish up my design course and perform freely, without worrying about assignments and deadlines and early practises. I can focus on the championships and then who knows where I’ll go from there” 

“Oh Mari” she hugged her again, happy her best friend is so eager to do something she’d normally shy away from. 

“So who’s the dude?” Alya asked, a little teasing tone in her voice. 

“No clue, Ms. Bustier said his name was Adrien Agreste. I think” Marinette lifted her head in thought not seeing the way Alya’s mouth parted in shock at her words.

“What?” Marinette turned her head to observe her friends expression.

“You don’t know who Adrien Agreste is?” Alya asked.

“No, should I?” 

“Sometimes I wonder how you manage to acquire such little information” Alya shook her head whipping out her phone as she filled Marinette. 

“Basically he was a pretty well known skater for most of his life. His dad is like stupidly rich so Adrien was in the spotlight from a young age. Then I guess he started to rebel against his father. A few months ago he got into some kind of scandal. He was caught blackout drunk at some party or event thing. Anyways one thing led to the other and he ended up back in the rink. His dad forced him back into ice skating and told him to stop messing around with his opportunities. His partner left him after a few months of training for regionals and he couldn’t get another in time for admission. I presume his dad is setting him up with you so he can get back into competitions again. “ Alya rushed, as her fingers tapped frantically on her phone to pull up a myriad of articles.

She handed her phone to Marinette to show his ‘comeback’ or ‘rebrand’ of sorts being described in some tabloid. 

“You’ve never heard of him?” 

Marinette's gaze fell upon the date of the article’s publication. Holding the phone before her friend. 

“Seems I was busy” nodding to the date, hating the way her friends face fell. 

“Right sorry I’d no idea my sense of time is warped” 

“Alya it’s alright” 

“Yeah, I just still think about it” 

“You think I don’t?” 

“Come on your lover boy is waiting outside” Marinette teased ,standing to pull Alya to her feet. 

-

“Hey Nino” Marinette greeted him brightly as Alya kissed him softly. 

“Hey ‘Nette, how’s the head?” 

“Getting better everyday” she smiled.

“Lies, you almost passed out earlier” Alya commented. 

Marinette playfully shoved her shoulder. “Oh hush you” 

“I gotta get going my maman is round the front, see you tomorrow?” 

The couple nodded. “We have couples practise tomorrow so you’ll have to put up with me too” Nino added.

“Great two lovesick assholes ruining my perfectly good day” she laughed before jogging around the rink. 

Climbing into the car she smiled at her mother. 

“How was it?” She asked.

“Good, really good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So this idea has been sitting in the back of my head for weeks now and I finally caved and started writing it!
> 
> Also warning : I know virtually nothing about the technicality of skating, I always loved shows based on it and I have seen my fair share of stuff but I still have never set foot on a rink so bear with my vague or inaccurate details.
> 
> This will be updated (granted school doesn’t pile up) every few days ,hopefully. I don’t want to make you wait more than a week for updates but if I get caught up that might happen but I will try my best to keep updates coming ASAP !! 
> 
> This is loosely based on the show “spinning out” I haven’t watched it in over a year but some of the plot points from that will be woven in here sometimes as I really liked the flow of that storyline.


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her new partner.

The sun pierced through her opening eyes as Marinette's vision adjusted to the scene around her. 

A work in progress design on her table, clothes draped on a chair and her skates abandoned by her door. 

‘Alya!’ Marinette called as she stretched in bed.

‘Yeah’

‘Can you drive us today I’m barely awake’

‘Sure, but you better make a move or we’re going to be late’

Marinette's head popped up at the comment, her eyes meeting her pink alarm clock.

6:47 am

‘Shit’ she cursed, scrambling out of the comfort of her blankets to get into the shower.

‘Why didn't you wake me?’ she called out again, waiting for the water to reach a comfortable temperature.

‘You barely made it in the door yesterday! You were exhausted’

‘Yeah it was the late drive back from my parents, I never should've left my car there over the weekend’ 

‘Gave you an excuse to see them though’

‘Guess you're right’ Marinette agreed before hopping into her shower.

The hot water easing her aching muscles, she was trying not to overwork herself, but ever since the accident she's been trying to get back to where she was before it. Which was taxing on her energy but Marinette had convinced herself it would be worth it in the end.

She had a quick shower, knowing that she’d likely need another by tonight anyways.

Quickly raiding her drawers she found her lucky leotard, it was the first piece she had designed by herself, a red suit with black spots. Inspired by a ladybug she had seen flying past her on the way out of the rink one day. She always wore it to anything she’d need luck for; auditions, recitals any important skating day was spent wearing this leotard. She slipped into some thermal black tights and red leg warmers she had knit herself. Pulling on some pumps and shoving what she needed in her skate bag.

She ran into the kitchen to shove an apple in her mouth before blasting the hairdryer on her hair, once it was dry enough she twisted it into a tight bun at the top of her head, loose strands framing her face, her bangs covering the majority of her forehead. 

She smiled at Alya who was standing in the doorway waiting for her.

Glancing at her watch as they jogged down the stairs.

7:16 am

‘Hey were not too bad’ she commented.

‘Yeah we're early considering today is relaxed, but you’re making a first impression today so we better hurry.’

-

The rink was in chaos. The changing room abuzz with some unspoken excitement. Couples reuniting after days of conflicting schedules and blade covers strewn all over the place.

Marinette sat on the bench and began lacing up her skates.

Alya joked along beside her, saying she was unsure Marinette would be able to handle her new partner.

‘What's that supposed to mean’ she retorted, resting her elbows on her knees.

‘You're not exactly good at hiding your fluster around hot guys Mari’ 

‘Please, Alya I’m not fourteen anymore’

‘Have you seen him?’ 

‘No, looks don't matter, what matters is I have a partner who i can get into regionals with’ 

Alya opened her mouth to respond but fell silent as she caught her coach’s eye.

‘Marinette’ Ms. Bustier smiled.

Marinette picked herself up excitedly.

‘Ready to meet your new partner?’

‘Ready’ she nodded, squeezing Alya’s hand before following her coach to the main rink. 

-

‘For the last time father, I don’t want to skate anymore’

‘You have no choice in the matter Adrien, it took a lot of work to find someone to skate with you for this, you will not disgrace our family name any longer.’

‘Don't you think forcing your son to skate is disgracing our name?’ 

‘Don't humor me with that nonsense Adrien

‘God, apologies for inconveniencing you father but I really really do not want to do this.’

‘Tough, start warming up your partner will be here shortly.’

With that Adrien skated away from the edge of the rink, his back to his father’s piercing gaze. He began a rather aggressive improvised routine to release the tension building inside him. It was difficult to enjoy skating when his relationship with the sport had become so painful over the years, his father turning an outlet into a prison.

His blade ripped into the ice as he span, twisted and flung himself into whatever skills he could think up on the spot. His limbs burning at the sudden movement but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the last place he wanted to be, he hated skating, he hated competitions and auditions and shaking hands and faking smiles, he hated everything about it. Now he had to be roped into another admission with some random probably mediocre skater who would be overly nice to him because of his stupid family name, and he’s just going to have to smile and play nice to please everyone but himself. The whole charade was nothing short of exhausting. 

-

Marinette was positive she’s never been this nervous, sure she's had competitions and auditions to deal with but she's always had a partner, from she was four years old she could depend on Luka to skate by her side no matter what. This was a whole other situation, starting a new partnership so close to a regional acceptance was simply terrifying. 

The hallway felt like a mile long, every step she took felt like it weighed a tonne. Her coach striding confidently in front of her. She had purpose and authority in her walk while Marinette's held anxiety and an overwhelming urge to bolt into a supply closet.

When she stepped into the rink her heart stopped, fixed with the sternest glare she's ever been graced with, from none other than Gabriel Agreste. Averting his eyes shooting daggers she found herself even more nervous, seeing how aggressively his son seemed to be skating. 

‘Ahem’ her couch fake coughed, causing an abrupt stop to Adrien’s manic warm up and another glare from his father.

I’m Madam Bustier, we spoke on the phone. This is Marinette’ Ms. Bustier said as she stood by Gabriel on the side of the rink while Marinette got onto the ice. She skated shyly towards the adults, far enough from Adrien.

She smiled at him but he simply ignored her and turned his focus to the adults. He looked bored out of his mind, she wouldn't be surprised if he started checking his nails like the popular girls did in rom-coms. Marinette needed a dedicated partner who would be willing to work for this admission. Not someone who wore an expression that said ‘this is the last place i want to be’. She would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm. She wanted him to look at her, to pay her a reassuring smile maybe, but it looks like a cold greeting was all she’d be obtaining.

‘Well sir, this is Marinette, she is my best student, I'm sure she and Adrien will work together nicely.’ her voice was positive and enthusiastic but Marinette would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the hint of nervousness in her tone.

‘This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?’ Marinette felt her whole body tense. He was looking her up and down like he was about to bid on her at an auction, judging everything about her despite having said less than two words to her. 

His sulk was enough of an indicator that he was dissatisfied with her, it hurt but it wasn't anything new. Marinette was aware of her petite frame but she was also aware of her talent. So she stood her ground, albeit not without her nervousness taking over a little, her hands quivering under his hurtful eye.

‘I’m sorry this simply won't do’

‘I’m sorry?’ Marinette had to take a double take at Ms. Bustier. She never spoke out of turn like this.

‘This woman is not up to my standards, I mean look at her. She's so small, thin and doesn't have enough muscle. She’d barely be able to do anything of any skill level worthy to skate alongside my son. And what is with that costume, did you get it at a charity shop?’ he scoffed ,talking her down as if she was just some mannequin. Marinette turned her head towards her supposed partner. His face was devoid of any emotion, he had no empathy for her whatsoever, happily watching his father rip her to pieces as if it meant nothing. Maybe it did, he wasn't wrong. She was small and she probably wasn't good enough to be his partner, but she needed this more than she would ever admit. 

She gave her coach a knowing gaze before leaving the ice to collect herself. She practically ran to the changing rooms, searching for Alya like she was a lifeline. Instead of spotting her best friend she found her boyfriend, close enough. She ran up to him as calmly as she could. 

‘Hey Marii uh, oh what's wrong!?’ Nino placed his hands on Marinette’s shaking shoulders. 

She exhaled loudly, tears threatening in her already tired eyes.

‘Is Alya here?’ she asked as composed as she could.

‘Just missed her ,she's in for warm ups for our routine, I could be a substitute if you'd like?’

Marinette smiled at this, she was lucky to have such supportive and patient friends, she honestly didn’t know what she'd do without them.

‘Nino I need you to yell at me to perform in front of that snobby asshole Gabriel Agreste’ she said, her tone was stubborn and unwavering.

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng, get out there and show Gabriel Agreste what you got or I will.’ He said confidently, still gripping her shoulders tight.

‘Okay’ 

-

‘That was completely uncalled for’ Adrien mumbled as Ms Bustier left to find Marinette.

‘That was very called for, did you see her?’ Gabriel scoffed again, shocked at his son's objection to his statements.

‘Yes I saw her, not only did I see her I saw how hurt she was by your words’ Adrien countered.

‘Everyone needs to be humbled Adrien’

‘She may be petite but that does not hinder any skater's skill. You of all people should know that. She had a muscular build. You just don't like the idea of a woman being strong and petite for some reason. She looked just fine in her outfit, must you tear apart everyone you lay your eyes on?’

‘Please Adrien a few comments is not ‘tearing someone down’ you're being ridiculous’

Adrien brought himself closer to his father.

‘You disgust me, that poor girl did not deserve your insensitive commentary, you want me to skate? At least try to treat people nicely’ 

‘We're back’ a woman's voice echoed the rink again, Marinette towing behind her in a more confident stride than before. 

Before he knew it she was back beside him, fixing his father with a determined stare. Adrien returned to his state of uninterest as they brought themselves back to the conversation.

Adrien was silently impressed, he was growing curious of this woman before him. He hadn't expected a return at all. He was used to his fathers torments and insensitive comments but he was also used to him driving people out of his presence with his words. His old partner Kagami was strong, she never let his father get to her and in the end it worked in his favor. He had a solid partner for years, until Adrien started caring more about beer than showing up to practise on time, thus leading to her quitting and leaving him to attempt to run from his father’s insufferable grip. Spoiler alert : he didn’t . 

‘I understand that you have seemed to make some judgement on me despite knowing nothing about me but I really need to get to regionals and right now you are my only option, I’m going to skate and you're going to watch and if you aren't satisfied by what I show you then you're free to continue without me as your sons partner’ Marinette announced, not waiting for a response as she centred herself on the ice.

Adrien backed into the sidelines waiting for her to start, when she did he had to fight his urge to let his jaw drop to the floor. She was extremely talented. She moved with grace but determination. There was no music melody to guide her but it was as if she was hearing every note in her head. She never missed a landing ,sticking every single one after intricate spins and turns. Her body moved like water so fluid and consistent. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off her form, he wasn't even wondering what his father was thinking, only hoping he was truly accepting her talent. 

Marinette wrapped up her routine and smiled at the claps she received, and Adrien returned to his bored facade when she was close enough to read his expression, his father taking the same expression before speaking up. 

‘Seems you've proved yourself fit enough to skate alongside my son, I’ll allow you two to get acquainted before the real work starts tomorrow, thank you for your time Ms. Bustier.’ With that Mr Agreste bowed his head and left the rink, Ms Bustier smiling at the pair of them before taking her leave as well. 

-

‘Why didn't you say anything before?’ Marinette asked as she stretched. 

‘What?’ Adrien tried to mask the shock in his tone but his lack of enthusiasm about the whole situation left little energy to do so.

‘Excuse me?’  
Now she was angry. Great. 

‘Well, why would I?’ he pressed.

‘Why would you? Can you hear yourself? We’re meant to be partners and you just ,you just let your father say such horrible things about me, like it meant nothing like I meant nothing.’

‘Well you don't’

‘What!?’ 

‘Well I’m sure you mean something to other people but not to me’ 

Marinette's face grew red with anger, a crimson fury painting her features. She was pretty, he noticed, stubborn too. It was amusing. Adrien could care about what effect he seemed to be having on her but he didn't. 

‘You're telling me that despite the fact that we're going to have to work together for the foreseeable future you don't give one shit what happens to me?’

‘Marinette this is the first conversation I’ve ever had with you. I do not see why you're upset.’ of course he knew why she was upset, what he was saying wasn't true ,he wouldn't have stuck up to his father on her behalf if he didn't disagree or not care but the more he let himself care about her the more he would let himself care about this damned sport that had quite literally tied him for life. 

‘Just forget it Adrien lets just get some work done’ 

‘Alright but I cant promise you I’ll be any good’ 

‘Oh please don't humble yourself I saw you skate when I came in here’

‘Ah yes but I do not actually like skating in fact I hate it, probably more than I hate this awkward conversation’ 

‘Look I really don't care about your feelings on the matter, you're going to be my partner and we are going to win this admissions competition whether you want to or not’ 

‘Is that so?’ 

‘Yes it is’

‘I don't want to win this competition, or regionals i don't want a part in any of this’

‘Well I do’ Marinette stepped closer to Adrien, hands on her hips in frustration.

‘Well I don’t he retorted stepping closer as well until there was barely a meter separating them. 

‘God can't you see for even a second that you're not the only person in the world?’ 

‘Oh please Marinette.’

‘No listen, you're not hearing me’ Marinette was poking at his chest for emphasis.

Adrien smirked at her confidence but was quickly shaken by her sigh.

‘I need this, this competition is everything to me I have to get in and I can't do that without your help’ Marinette attempted to reason. 

‘Let me help you see my side now hmm. I don't need this, this competition means nothing to me and I’m sure I don't need your help’ Adrien raised a finger for every point he made, hoping Marinette would get it into her head that he does not want anything to do with this competition or her for that matter. 

Marinette opened her mouth to protest but the tears that fell must've distracted her thought process enough for her head to fall completely. 

‘Thanks’ she muttered before speeding off the ice in a flash.

Adrien stood, maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh, maybe he should have tried to explain but at the end of the day she knew he wasn't going to get them into the competition and she’d just have to accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked this chapter, i’m excited to hear what you thought and everything, i’m sorry the amount of chapters there will be still isn’t final hopefully it will be soon! you can expect an update within the next few days !! 
> 
> that all said, i hope you like the story so far and i’ll see you next time <3


	3. I Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette seeks some solitude to relieve her of recent stresses, but is interrupted....again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“I cannot, I will not” Marinette slammed a petite hand to the hardwood table.

“You do not have a choice, Marinette” her coach countered stubbornly.

“Well then I’ll pull out of the competition or I'll simply find a partner who actually cares!”

“What makes you think he doesn't care?”

“Because he flat out told me, he told me plain and simple that he did not give a single fuck whether or not we made it anywhere in the admission or anything further than that. He has no drive at all we’d make utter fools of ourselves” Marinette's hands were flying everywhere, her anger rising with every word. 

“Mari darling, please sit down and take a deep breath” motioning towards the seat opposite her desk Ms. Bustier sat down herself, removing her comforting hand from her student’s shaking shoulder.

She was upset to see Marinette so willing to give up on something so important to her simply because of an unco-operative partner. 

“You need Adrien by your side if you want to get through admissions, not only have you been signed up together but because no other partners are available. Adrien is going to be roped in whether he likes it or not so I guess it's up to you to get him to work with you”

“But that shouldnt be my responsibility,” Marinette mumbled. She was right, Adrien was a grown young man he should know where his responsibilities lie. He should know better than to only think of himself. Marinette wasn't going to spoon feed him basic human decency.

“Can I take the day? I’ll clear my head and maybe get some clarity” Marinette stood with that, trying her best to smile at her coach.

“Sure, just let me know if you come to any decisions.”

With that Marinette left the office and headed to the local diner, practically Marinette's second home aside from the rink.She, Alya, Nino and Luka would get milkshakes there every Friday in the same booth. To this day the tradition held strong,apart from the fact that Luka no longer joined them. Marinette slumped into the worn out leather and lifted her sketchbook from her bag, clicking her pen to begin drawing. 

She textedNino to meet her there later with Alya once they finished up, Marinette got to work on some loose ink sketches to occupy her buzzing mind, another ladybug design, this time it was one of two joined pieces. A ladybug and cat piece. Her costume ladybug themed and her partners inspired by a black cat. Good and bad luck, lightness and darkness, yin and yang. The balance, the trust, everything a partnership should be, everything she wished she had.

“Someones busy” Alya commented, as she melted into the couch opposite her friend, Nino, on her arm. 

“Oh yeah just… thinking” Marinette responded, quickly stuffing her book back in her bag. 

“Sooo how was Adrien?” Alya’s tone was playful, borderline teasing. Her expression was light until she clocked Marinette's pained expression and retracted any further comments. 

“What happened?” 

So Marinette told them everything. From the moment she walked in until the moment she stormed away. They sat and listened, mostly silent, save for the occasional gasp of horror. Ever the dramatics. 

“This is bullshit!” Nino cursed, running a hand over his thigh in anger, his other hand gripping Alya’s to steady her bubbling fire. 

“Wait, Marinette go back, Adrien said he wanted nothing to do with skating?” 

“Yeah that’s what he told me” 

“Do you think he has some complicated past with it maybe?” Alya suggested.

Marinette was shocked, Alya wasn’t one to consider the reasons behind an injustice against her friend she would just jump to a conclusion and go ape-shit. She was surprisingly tame, curious even. Like she wanted to uncover whatever secret she had convinced herself Adrien was hiding. 

“I doubt it, the rich blonde boy probably just wants to go back to his keggers' ' Marinette said sipping aggressively at her strawberry milkshake as her friends analyzed her response. 

“This competition is extremely important to you Mari” Alya added. 

“Don’t you think I know that ?” 

“Maybe you should just give him the benefit of the doubt, for your own sake. I’m sure being raised by someone as stone cold as his father must have some effect on a person.” 

“I don’t know, he really hurt me. It was like I was nothing but an inconvenience” she mumbled averting her gaze from her attentive friends. 

Nino leaned forward clutching a hand on Marinette's shoulder forcing her eyes to his. 

“It’ll be okay, just give it a shot. Luka would’ve told you to” 

He was right. Luka probably would’ve forced them together himself. He knew what was best for Marinette even more than she did. 

“He treated me like shit Al”

“Girl I know, I heard, and you know I care about you more than anything which is why I'm telling you to give this more thought. This competition means far too much to you to give it up because of some dick”

“She’s right, you didn't think you’d be able to enter at all, you need to go this year you said so yourself” Nino added. 

Marinette sighed, running her fingers through her hair, throwing it loose out of its bun. 

“I’m gonna go home tonight, maybe my mom will have some insight. I’ll catch you tomorrow?” 

“Sure, text me when you’re home safe” Alya nodded as Marinette stood to leave the table.

A part of her knew that they were right. Of course they were right this was her future hanging in the balance, better yet the hands of one very stubborn and arrogant blonde. A blonde she was trying very hard to at least tolerate. 

She hated lying to her friends, but the key to the rink was to be kept a secret. She had been given it after her accident in the hopes of being able to catch up quicker. Her coach gave her a spare key so that she could sneak out at night to the rink. 

Marinette loved being at the rink late at night, the dimmed lights and lack of noise allowed her infinite concentration and she always felt she was her best when she just let herself be free with the movements. 

The sun was setting by the time she reached it, the doors were locked from the early finish of the day so Marinette discreetly left her car to slip the key into the lock. One swift twist and she was in, breathing in the clean crisp air as her pumps clicked on the newly polished floor. 

The rink had been smoothed over already and a part of her soul broke everytime she consciously ruined it but Ms. Bustier reminded her constantly that it was perfectly okay. 

So once she was laced up she was stepping onto the glossy ice, taking a deep breath before launching into her old solo from last year. 

-

“Adrien wait” an unfamiliar voice reached Adrien’s ears as he left among the rest of the few that were late to leaving the rink, he’d stayed in the hopes of seeing Marinette again and officially resigning from their partnership against his father’s wishes, but she never showed.

He turned around to eye the flustered lady who had jogged on her kitten heels to catch up with him in time. 

“Here” she held up a silver key in her hand. His gaze took it in before planting a quizzical look on his face. 

He pointed at the key. “Whats this?”

“A spare key, clear your head. Think everything through and if you want to come back to skate later on you can” she said.

Adrien hesitated, why was she giving him a key to the rink? He wasn’t even staying. The stubborn part of his brain was screaming at him to just kindly decline her offer, to leave this place and forget the day ever even happened. Forget Marinette's face, her determined smile and her fiery eyes that darted around as she performed for them.

He shook his head vigorously, Marinette was an annoying, self centered girl who only cared about where this competition got her. He would not do anything to help her even if his life depended on it.

So why did he accept that key? He had no idea. It’s not like he was planning on using it. Just felt nice to control where he would go for once. His dad had headed back to their luxury hotel room, not waiting for him thankfully. 

Adrien wandered around the small town that inhabited such a pristine facility, they used that ice to train real olympians, so the small quaint cottages and coffee shops didn’t exactly meet his vision for the place.

Little craft shops and bakeries sprinkled the scenic rural streets. He loved the more remote parts of Paris, it made him miss Summer, and his mother. Wishing she was here to see such a little village, she would’ve adored the compact shops and would’ve ended up buying two huge boxes of some handmade soap collection for his dad to carry all the way back to the hotel. 

He smiled a little at the hypothetical before his face twitched again as his vision caught on a sign, sticking out from the side of a small building, a bakery. “Dupain-Cheng Patisserie”, the name sounded so eerily familiar. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” her voice rang through his head like an alarm bell. 

Her parents must be the owners of the bakery, he peered his head sideways from outside, his warm breath fogging the window. He could practically smell the fresh bread from out there. He sighed. 

“No way that’s a coincidence” he half cursed under his breath. 

He had two options now:  
Go home and forget this ever happened and pack up to leave tomorrow after a long, hard argument with his father.  
Sneak a pastry and go on a late night ice skate in the hopes of finding some love for the sport left in him. 

He went with b). 

The aroma of cinnamon and sweet chocolate hit him the moment his foot touched down on the pink and black tiles. He inhaled deeply, wishing to preserve the feeling of warmth he’d been without for so long. 

A short woman with deep blue hair and a motherly smile lifted her head from the cash register and waved a small hand at him. 

He stopped by one of the pastry cases to busy himself. What was he doing? Snooping around Marinette's parents’ bakery as if that made any sense at all. Still, he picked a croissant and paid for it with a fake smile and left swiftly. 

The silver key almost sparkled in the moonlit street, glistening in the palm of his hand. 

Then he was walking in quick movements to get to the rink before he came to his senses. 

Sticking the key in the lock, twisting until a significant click announced his entry. He stepped in cautiously, grabbing a pair of skates from behind the counter to lend. 

Venturing into the darkened hallways to return to the rink he’d fled hours ago. 

His heart leaped in his chest at the silhouette moving on the ice. 

Marinette. 

Of course she was here, why wouldn’t she be? Probably in dire need of blowing off some steam after the trouble he gave her today. 

He stood in the doorway, leaning his weight on the frame as he watched her. He probably should’ve made his presence known, but she looked so lost and caught up in what she was doing he felt it close to a crime to interrupt her. 

It had been well over a minute by now, when she started to slow down, Adrien almost made his leave, resolving to his first option of forgetting this opportunity ever arose and that it was the alcohol that prevented his regional participation. As he made a turn he heard a heart-shattering sob echo the stands of the rink. 

Adrien found himself stuck halfway down the hallway, his stature unmoving. The sobs kept coming, Marinette was crying. She wasn’t just crying, she was bawling, he could hear her breath hitching with every lung restricting effort to inhale and exhale at a steady pace. 

He stood there, not doing anything. He could go in and try to help but somehow he figured that would only make matters worse. 

He went to leave when suddenly Marinette stopped crying. She took a deep breath and stood, her skates making a tell tale sound as she did so. Adrien could practically see the determination in her eyes and her clenched fists by her hips. She was a fighter he now knew that much. 

Then a sound came, dancing around his ears was a song. One he recognized. Some simple lullaby, the first one his mother taught him on the piano and the first one he skated to on ice. Marinette was humming it. Correction: she was humming it beautifully, her voice was soft, tender. He could hear the little pain that hung in her tone but had he not heard her crying he never would’ve picked up on it. He could hear the scrapes of the ice weaving their way into her song. It was a beautiful mix, something he couldn’t quite place. 

With a deep breath he turned abruptly, meeting the doorway again, this time he didn’t hesitate. 

-

“Hello?” 

Marinette spun around, at a speed she didn’t think possible. Losing her balance in the process hitting her hip against the cold ice. She winced, throwing her head back as her vision clouded and she felt herself grow weaker, the shock of the pain sending her whole body into a dizzily static state. 

When she’d composed herself enough to look back up, no one but the infamous Adrien Agreste, the man who had literally brought her to tears less than ten minutes ago was now standing with his hand outstretched as if he wasn’t the asshole of the decade. 

She not so respectfully declined the offer and stood, not very straight but upright at least. 

The realization that Adrien probably heard her humming along to an old tune hit her like a truck and threatened her second fall of the evening, but she fought hard to save herself from the embarrassment and fixed him with a look as cold as the ice she stood on. 

He looked taken aback, like he forgot who he was dealing with, and like a light switch went off in his brain the somewhat careful expression he previously held melted to the same uninterested, bothered face he had paraded around earlier. 

She sighed, bringing her hand up to clamp the bridge of her nose between two fingers in annoyance. “What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Spare key” he shrugged as if that was common knowledge. 

Marinette looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head on his neck. 

“H-how did you- I uh- you I only- I mean i’m the only one with a spare key” she stammered. 

Adrien began skating a circle around Marinette, hands behind his back holding his head high like he belonged in a palace. “Your coach gave me one earlier, and said I was welcome to clear my head.” 

“Well you certainly don’t need me for that” she said, the matter-of-fact tone suggested that she was in fact very much done with the conversation. She skated past him to get out of the rink completely.

But something caught her halfway, a strong hand that was probably twice the size of her own was now clasped around her wrist that she’d carelessly let dangle by her side. 

She turned quickly, a look of shock painting her reddened features as she looked accusingly at him. 

She yanked her hand back and held it towards her chest. 

“What do you want Agreste? Want me to tell your dad it was my idea to pull out of the competition that means a great deal for my future so you’re off the hook? Yeah no problem, what are friends for? Right yeah see Adrien, we’re not friends, we’re not even tolerative of each other. Spare yourself the embarrassment of asking a favor of me because I guarantee you I'll end up laughing in your face until you leave.” She spat, hands on hips. 

“I'm not asking you to cover for me, if I decide to pull out of the competition it’ll be at my expense and I'll deal with the consequences.” 

“What are you asking me then?” 

“Will you skate with me Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading!! i’m trying to keep the updates consistent despite school work piling, i’m writing and editing this entire piece on my own so if updates take a lil longer that’s why! 
> 
> n e ways , come bother me on tumblr where i’ve posted the first chapter link!


	4. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette skate together for the first time, finding it a lot easier than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try not to put notes at the top of chapters (save for my first one) but this is important!!!! 
> 
> the song i use in this chapter is called ‘waltz by rachel sermanni’ if you wish to listen to it ,my link hopefully worked ,if not : feel free to look it up and use the lyrics to help picture the routine!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

“What!” she exclaimed.

“Look, I’m gonna confirm my leave of this competition, I came here to skate and judging by the fact that you're also in a rink after hours you intended on doing the same thing. We may as well skate together” he reasoned.

He tried his best to keep his curiosity at bay, hiding behind the mask of uninterest and his hatred for the woman before him. Quickly squashing the images that swam in his mind of how she would look skating so close, their lack of potential distance having a dizzying effect on his reeling mind. When a familiar voice snapped him out of himself. 

She sighed. “Fine, speaker is over there, you're on song duty” she stretched, clearly bothered by his existence alone. 

He skated to the edge mindlessly, plugging his phone into the sound system. She had agreed to skate alongside him, despite her evident hatred towards him. That was enough to keep his heart beating out of his chest.

Out of nerves, (of course).

His chilled fingers tapped on the screen, opening Spotify and pressing on the shuffle button that lay below a playlist titled ‘silly love songs’. Now in retrospect that may look, suggestive. However, Adrien always found he skated best with slow love songs as his guide. Figuring Marinette would be able to work with it : he chose it. 

The  [ song  ](https://youtu.be/GOgjVYWJFP0) was one of his favorites, he'd discovered it accidentally one night searching for some simple music to mess around with and it quickly became one of his favorites. A smile teased his chapped lips as the soft sound filled the empty rink.

He skated towards Marinette where she was waiting in position in the centre of the floor. Her head was pointed determinedly to the ceiling, her stance elegant and precise. 

_ May I have the pleasure of your hand to lead this dance? _

The soft lyrics rang in his ears as he bowed before her, his head ducking low ,a hand extending for her to take. To his surprise she did. 

He straightened himself, resolving to follow along with the melody and pray that the nerves would melt into the atmosphere, or freeze into the very ice he held himself on. 

He paused to silently check that she was indeed agreeing to this, and she was, not devoid of reluctance but nothing he couldn’t work with.

_ Aware that you may tread upon my toes _

Adrien cautiously pulled Marinette closer to him, hearing the faint scrape of her blades on the ice below him. She had an expression as hard as steel and her gaze was unnerving. She didn't look discomforted ,just very much aware of their closer position.

He was sure he could hurt him more if she desired to and if he was being perfectly honest he would say that he deserved it. She could skate and leave without a second glance, she could pick up right now and storm out and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash because this was a hopeless case. He wouldn't be obeying his fathers wishes and he quite frankly didn't want to give Marinette this opportunity for her self indulgence. What was in this little arrangement for him? A constant reminder of his inability to skate happily or a constant pressure to try and fall back in love with a sport that had been a comforting outlet for the majority of his life and then fail miserably. 

_ In hopelessness I spin you _

Adrien raised the hand clasped in hers and spun her slowly, the red flowing fabric lifting from their former position on her hips to surround her in a small spin. The fabric brushed his trousers and he felt his heart stutter at the sudden awareness of how close they were. More of the black tights exposed: failing miserably to hide the obvious curves of her hips that melted seamlessly into her toned legs. He snapped his head to meet her eyes, remembering all too quickly who he was working with. 

She extended her hand putting a bit more distance between them, reveling in the first and last time she’d be skating with him. Her movements were impressive but lazy, they lacked her usual flare, he spun her in the hopeless haze. 

She followed through, swirling around him entirely with a low breath. A pang of guilt settled in his heart watching her form become so limp, there was no motivation or willingness to perform in her anymore and he knew he was responsible for it. 

In an attempt to spark a new realm of chemistry he moved a hand to her waist, pulling her before him in a swift motion before cocking a confident smirk into her field of vision. 

_ And suddenly I'm lost _

Letting his hatred for skating fade quickly in the motions of their bodies working in synchronization, she spun and explored her boundaries with his strength. Experimenting with his ability to hold her while she knocked her head back. Their skates glided on the glossy ice. She returned to her position in his arms , suddenly pushing him backwards to skate backward herself. 

She weaved her legs with precision and attempted to leave a mark on every inch of the remaining ice. She threw herself into the music. Letting the melody become an all consuming sensation, tingling her ear drums as she faintly heard a scuff on the ice while entering a lutz. 

Adrien found her all too quickly, reminding her that she had no chance of going regional this year. 

However this time, as Adrien found her across the empty rink she felt different. Their movements no longer held the hopeless feeling that plagued the rink just minutes before. Now the waltz was more simple. Two people helping each other feel the same they used to about a sport that had worn them to their weakest and highest points. 

Adrien worked against her improv, without taking as much of a second glance as if he could predict her moves before she could make a step to hint her direction. They moved together in sync, two complimenting halves of a whole.

_ Aware you tear the tethers of my skirt _

Marinette's awareness of the recent events of the day soon became a distant echo in the back of her mind. Her dulled blades cut into the ice surrounding them as she weaved her limbs with his. Complicated movements and intertwining arms, legs and  _ hands _ . 

Marinette tried to focus, she really did but the strong hand that was currently supporting her upper arm before another graceful turn within his arms became the only thing she could register. 

_ For I've waltzed this hurt a few times _

Adrien's brain was drowning in nostalgia, the feeling of skating,  _ really _ skating. He held Marinette in his arms as carefully as he held this feeling. 

He'd been here before, he missed it here. Here in this high of a routine going just as it should. That rehearsal where the lift finally goes to plan or the final skate of competition that raises the crowd to their feet. A familiar swell creeped into his chest, pride. Despite the lack of audience and routine, he felt content and proud. He had managed to uncover that feeling he ached for. The feeling that what he was doing here on this ice was worthwhile. He hadn't felt this way since he'd lost his mother. 

She brought him here, helped him reach the safe haven he had been craving for years. Sure, he still knew better than to assume she did this out of the kindness of her heart. Marinette was still the entitled and stubborn woman who wanted nothing other than to use him for her own gain, but if skating with her always felt like this. He could get used to being used. 

_ And I've heard this band before _

Adrien watched Marinette find her place in the rhythm before losing her improv routine completely, following wherever her mind was guiding her feet and also guiding him. He followed her willingly, allowing her to pilot him through the improvisation. Her steps weighing a new meaning with each scuff to the cold.

Adrien could hear her breath beginning to quicken at the added pace to the obviously slow song. She leaned back on one leg ,gliding through the centre of the ice while he moved to be the first thing she saw when she slowed. 

Adrien was sure he forgot how to breathe when she did.

Bluebell eyes meeting his own with a dazed complexion, drunk on adrenaline, her eyes were almost half-lid as she met his. Her cheeks held a rosy complexion ,beads of sweat gracing the skin of her forehead that wasn't covered by her thick bangs, that in turn were laced with a glitter of sweat. Her breath was unsteady, her chest rising and falling quicker than normal. Her expression became curious as she watched Adrien’s still stature. 

Suppressing the urge to smack himself across the face _hard._ He reminded himself that the music hadn't stopped, the routine was still going. His supposed hate for her was _still_ going. 

In hopes of avoiding arising questions he pulled her close and moved them around the edges of the ice. 

Their gazes were shifting, never looking at the same time. Indecisions tainted the fluidity that previously held their routine.

_ I don't know the notes and I _

_ Don't know the time _

_ Don't know the steps and I'm trying to hide _

Adrien had never been in such a position to curse himself for admiring someone. Being a well known skater he constantly had crowds following him in just the hopes of a glance in their direction, a glance he rarely gave.

Now in the dimmed lighting of the rink he found himself mentally catching himself in her eyes, her form, the way her hips swayed when she skated backward until she was inches from the wall. And no matter how many times he told himself she didn't deserve his sympathy or his subtle and silent praise, the less rational side of himself pushed him forward. 

_ This marble floor is shaking _

_ These perfect steps so wrong _

Marinette moved a few inches closer to him, nodding that she was going to need support for her next move. He braced himself for her weight, when suddenly his awaiting hands were holding her waist while her legs flicked in a semi circle in front of them. She released herself from his hold on her and revolved around him ,hands folding neatly at the small of her back. 

Adrien followed her eyes as she circled him, committing to the improv as if he meant to hold her gaze. When the movement itself had been entirely involuntary.

Their moves were perfect, her hadnt clocked one mistake thus far, but something was  _ wrong _ . They were skating like they had been trusting each other for years all the while behind the mask of her smug grin she wanted nothing to do with him. And underneath his sudden admiration he still didn't care for Marinette or the sport itself. That's why the routine felt stiffer, it was a lie.

_ Aware I close these ballroom doors from the truth _

Adrien was sure he could earn even a small amount of trust from Marinette if he bared his soul to her right there, delving into the real reasons he wanted nothing to do with the ice he stood on, but he couldn't. Not knowing she probably wouldn't care, not while he knew that she was in this for herself and his story would probably receive a bitter eye roll at best. He was content with keeping his truth behind the safety of his bolted heart. For now. 

_ Just play that soft sweet music _

_ Just stay a while with me _

Marinette (unbeknownst to his current mental state) suddenly tightened her grip on his waist, pulling him close with a rehearsed smile. Swaying to the meldy, she spun her back into his chest lacing their intertwining arms to rest on her stomach, guiding them into a simple backwards skate, leaning her head against his chest. 

Adrien mouthed the words ‘just stay a while with me’. He always did, lip-syncing it in hushed tones. His breath must have reached her ear because her eyes snapped open and she spun to face him instantaneously. 

_ I don't know the notes and I _

_ Don't know the time _

_ I don't know the steps and I'm trying to hide _

She stared at him, carefully keeping her lips sealed together to keep herself from gasping. Had he just whispered in her ear? 

The shock wasn't a result of his possible whisper but of the way a series of goosebumps climbed her spinal cord at the soft brush of air that reached her ear.

Anger was spilling out of her, how dare he skate with her and hold her with a strength she’d never been held in before. How dare he look at her that way, dance with her that way. Moving completely in sync with her like he’d never skated with anyone else. 

How dare he let her forget for even a second that he wasn't some rich, spoiled and entitled boy stuck in his teenage rebellious phase. 

The second she had brought herself back to the present, her little bubble of happiness, of  _ hope  _ came crashing down. 

How could she have let herself believe for even a moment that she had a chance in this competition, a chance to have a partner for the first time in what felt like forever, that maybe ..just maybe he wasn't going to pack up and leave the minute the song ended. 

She was only kidding herself.

_ What I have in my hold _

_ What I have in my hold _

Adrien watched a myriad of emotions take their place on Marinette's face, etching lines of stress on her soft features. 

His heart ached. Had he done something?  _ Why did he care if he had done something? _

Without thinking his movements through he moved forward, the ending of the song quickly approaching. He pressed Marinette close and placed a hand underneath thigh, raising it to wrap around his hip for stability as he dipped her.

_ I waltzed with you in dreams _

Marinette worked with her startled demeanor as best she could, latching an arm around his shoulders to prevent her head from rolling back.

He held her in place for the final counts of the song, looking at her with an intense gaze.

They stayed there, holding onto each other like a lifeline, exploring the depths of each other's eyes when Marinette snapped back to reality. Shivering out of his hold on her she stood before bolting toward the exit. 

She reached the edge uninterrupted before hearing a voice echo the small stadium. 

“M- Marinette” she stilled. Was that nervousness in his tone? Was he scared to ask her a question? 

She hesitated before her curiosity took over and she spun on a bladed heel. 

“Yes?” 

“Will you be my partner?” 

Marinette fought every blazing urge to skate over and cry tears of joy. Her chance was still there, she could try. He was willing to let her try. 

“Thank you Adrien '' her tone wasn’t ice cold but packed enough chill to establish where she stood with him. Especially after the prolonged eye contact Marinette was trying very hard not to decode on the spot.

Sensing she was now free to go she slipped out of her skates and fled the rink with her bag slung over her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had intended on this scene being either the end of the last chapter or the beginning of the next but felt it was too long to not get its own, i know it was probably uneventful but hopefully you’re still interested in the future of the story!! 
> 
> tysm for reading, i really appreciate the support. 
> 
> bother me on twt (@adrintte) and tumblr (@l4dynoire) :)


	5. Stolen Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s feelings are beginning to confuse him, meanwhile Marinette is as stubborn as ever.

“One, two, three” Ms. Bustier called over the stubborn young adults who were standing stiffly opposite to each other. 

Charged glares, an ice cold stare fixed on each other. It was comedic if she was being completely honest. 

“Please for the love of god” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

They’d been still for almost ten minutes, after a mistake interrupted their recent attempt of a run through of their new routine. Resulting in an accusing argument of who messed up their footing. 

Marinette instantaneously claimed it was the fault of Adrien ,slipping insults into her argument. Adrien followed suit, accusing her and commenting idly on her obvious confusion of the matter. 

Ms. Bustier wasn’t sure if their equal stubbornness and reluctance to let up was going to bode well for the partnership or not. Deciding to dwell on that later she moved to intervene with them. 

Stepping between the daggers they were shooting each other from their eyes she started with Marinette. 

“You slipped up your right leg right before the second turn” she spun to now to face the blonde. 

“Your support on her waist needs to be tighter, she’s not holding your grasp because it’s not strong enough” 

With that established she nodded expectantly at the pair before they ducked their heads and made their way to the rinks’ centre again. 

“Alright ready, 5.. 6… 7...8” 

Marinette moved first, pressing her chest flush to Adrien’s as he grasped her hand angrily. Each movement calculated and spoke a thousand words. Their previous soft and careful performance from less than 24 hours ago was thrown to the dust as they resumed their childish rivalry. Every scuff to the ice, every stolen glance and every move to contact held a harsh tension that each of them contributed to fiercely. 

They pull apart, never breaking their interlocking fingers as Marinette leans in the opposite direction casting a longing glance to the emptied stadium. Shutting her eyes tight she can hear the distant cheers of the crowd echo in the back of her mind . 

Then she spins back into Adrien’s hold, with her back to his chest she falls backwards dramatically, he allows her to fall, holding herself close to the ice like they’d rehearsed. In a swift motion he pulls her backup and guides her in front of him. 

She turns back and leans into his touch, his hands gripping her waist to stabilize her movements before spinning her while moving on the sleek ice. She pulls herself back into a lazy waltz in time with the busy music before they both lower themselves to near the ground and spin. Arms latching to each other strongly as Marinette lifts a leg out to balance herself. They spin a low circle until Marinette maneuvers her leg to wrap around his chest enough that he can catch her body and lift her into their next spin. 

She bends in his hold, trusting him more than she probably should given their own personal feelings toward each other and how little time they’ve actually been skating. There was something so easy about trusting Adrien, no matter where she stood with him. She knew for a fact that she could trust him. 

Marinette angled herself and shifted in his arms when he made a move to begin the next part of the routine. Marinette was now against Adrien’s chest again, he still held her close even though in this very moment he didn’t need to be. Their movements paused for a moment, the beat of the music blaring from the corner becoming a distant, muffled sound. As if they were now submerged in water, only hearing the music from under the shield of the sea. However they weren't, they were simply standing, chests pressed together, eyes locked in others gazes. Both of them waiting for a count of two beats, the silence enrapturing their unexplainable moment at a deafening level. 

After another breath he let her blades hit the ice before clasping her hands and walking with her down the length of the rink. Spinning and allowing individual skills to be showcased before their next calculated move aligned with the echoing melody. 

Marinette kept a firm hand on his shoulder while he moved forward, her backwards. Her limbs weaving between each other as she skated backwards, never moving her eyes from his. 

They broke apart and spun together side by side, one spin and a dip to touch the ground before their hands found each other again. 

Adrien noted that their current position of their hands wasn’t part of the routine but couldn’t bring himself to make a move to change it. 

They carried the rest of the music with some improv to inspire their coach for the rest of their piece, since it was only day one and the first minute was all they had set in stone thus far. 

Awaiting their criticisms Marinette and Adrien exchange more cold stares. 

“”I think we’ve made good progress today. Just a few notes in the future before we begin work on the next part tomorrow. Less rigid and angry at the beginning I noticed a lot of tension in the first position and also, less hands. You do not need to be connected at all times on the ice” 

Not awaiting their responses she left the rink empty with a stunned pair of adults. 

Marinette sighed loudly before snatching her bag and storming off the ice as usual. 

-

“Oh my god, is today girl practice?” Marinette asked her friend, a breath of relief escaping her lips involuntarily at the prospect of spending a day at the rink without the pressure of her routine or the even more frustrating new partnership. 

“Yup, we’re in rink A” Alya beamed. 

Marinette and Alya have loved these girl only practices since they were young. A day to mess around and work on some personal skills with their friends. Based on her friend's recent… issues with her new partner, Alya was relieved to see there was a girls day scheduled for their age group this week. 

“Thank the heavens above, I don't think this could’ve come at a better time!” Marinette exclaimed, squeezing her friend's arm excitedly before perching herself on the bench to lace up her skates. 

“Welcome girls, just a relaxing day with our standard schedule. I assume you all are sticking to your partners” Ms. Bustier announced comfortably in front of the girls she’d been teaching since they were just four years old. 

“Start your warm ups while I get the speaker set up” 

Alya and Marinette began to follow through their typical warmup lazily, well aware that this particular practice wouldn't be very physically taxing. 

“Alright places” 

Once the music flooded the centre, nothing was stopping Marinette from skating freely alongside her best friend. Marvelling in relaxation that she'd been missing in recent days.

-

“Alright, today is just a chill day, all guys in one rink ,all girls in another. Pretty straightforward stuff to keep your fitness up for real training but in other words ,just have fun. Make sure you and your partner are ready when the music starts up” a tall man announces from the edge of the ice.

His jaw set, stature still. Adriens notes his kind eyes and open body language and resolves in thinking nothing of his stiff presence. 

Nino scans the rink for anyone left without a partner to work with, he’d been working with new people each week ever since Luka left and he hadn't caught anyone alone yet. 

Then he sees a tall boy, golden hair sitting tousled on his hair. He's standing with his hands buried in the pockets of his skating gear and his head is tilted up to examine the ceiling. 

Then Nino connects the loose dots in his head. From Marinette's unflattering description and the few photos Alya has pushed in his face he concludes that the boy staring mindlessly at the high ceiling is in fact, Adrien Agreste.

Nino makes no hesitation, skating over in a few quick steps until he’s standing near Adrien with an outstretched hand and a kind smile. 

Adrien looks a little taken aback by the gesture, looking him up and down before meeting his hand in a firm handshake. 

“Adrien” his smile was painfully fake but Nino fights his questions and returns the favor. 

“Nino, we both need partners so” he trailed off, trying to catch any trace of genuine emotion on Adrien's face. 

“Right, guess we’re partners then” he half chuckles, unlatching his hand and scratching the nape of his neck to relieve himself of the nerves that were plaguing their conversation.

“Cool” he shrugs, beginning his warm up alongside Adrien. 

After a beat of silence Nino observes that he was silently assigned the conversationalist of their partnership for the foreseeable future. 

“So, you're skating with Mari?” Nino mentally kicks himself. Of all the things he could have brought up! The weather, the plans for today, what his favorite colour happened to be. He settled on the one thing that could cause an uproar approximately two minutes into their friendship. 

“Guess so” 

Huh, that wasn't too bad Nino thinks. He didn't start yelling so that's a plus.

“Alright let's get started” they hear the coach say. Nino makes a move to say something else but before he gets the chance, Adrien is launching himself into the ice, quite aggressively if he is any good at judging someone's skating attitude. 

Adrien and Nino grow closer in the few hours they spent working off each other. Sharing basic facts about each other. Nothing too personal but more than small talk. 

Nino deemed the day successful, glad to see that Adrien isn't the rich insensitive jerk Marinette had painted him to be. 

As their practice came to a dreaded end Nino and Adrien parted ways, with the promise of hanging out soon hung in the cool air. 

Nino left Adrien by the entrance ,booking it down the hallway to retrieve the girls from their changing room. 

Nino leaned against the door and knocked lightly. 

“Nino!?” he recognized his girlfriends voice from the crowded room and smiled. 

“Almost ready?” he questioned through the wood. 

“Two seconds” Marinette's sweet voice sings before the door falls inward, leaving him off his balance before he is found in the arms of a smirking Alya.

“Those milkshakes aren't going to drink themselves,” she teased. 

With that the three left the rink, bright smiles and interlocked arms. Like always. 

-

Alya sips at the last of her chocolate milkshake and sighs into Nino’s shoulder. 

“I have to go” she groans, pressing a kiss to his cheek and reaching for her bag. 

Marinette looks up from her designs with a sad expression. “Oh no why?” 

“Professor Jones just upped my upcoming assignment to midnight so I gotta make a move to finish it on time” she sighs, pulling Marinette into a tight one-armed hug. 

“Asshole, knock it out of the park for me” she smiles, trying to keep her friend optimistic. 

“Will do, see you tomorrow babe. You staying with me tonight Mari?” 

“Yup, parents are still out of the house” 

“Cool see ya later” 

With that , Alya was leaving their little diner, tainted with memories of all extents. 

Nino slid around the rounded couch until he was seated right beside Marinette. 

“What do you want?” she sighed, adding dramatics for the fun of it as she closed her sketchbook in her lap. 

“Your permission” he said, his tone was low. Almost a whisper, with a trembling quality. Was he nervous about something?

“Permission for what exactly?”

“Permission to ask Alya to move in with me” he smiles michievesly. 

Marinette's mouth falls open before a squall erupts from the back of her throat and she throws herself at him. Latching her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. 

He laughs and reciprocates, hugging his friend back excitedly. 

She pulls away and kisses his cheek with a huge smile gracing her face.

“Absolutely I’m so happy for you two” she laughed, letting her hands fall into her lap.

“You sure? I mean you're going to be alone in your apartment and I know that can be lonely and plus rent is gonna be crazy and maybe this isn't such a good idea after-”

Marinette squeezes his hand with a warm smile. 

“Nino, I spend half of my time in my room on my own and even when I'm not in there Alya’s always over at yours for hours at a time. Don't worry I think I’ll be just fine” 

He visibly relaxed at her reassurance, Marinette cannot hide her excitement, grinning ear to ear at the progress her friends were making. 

Until she heard an all too familiar voice float past her ears, calling out Nino’s name. That's when the mood came crashing to the floor. 

-

Adrien had been wandering the small village for twenty minutes, nothing particularly alluring or interesting pulling him in. Then he spots a small diner out of the corner of his eye. Taking note of his stomach that was growling aggressively louder by every passing moment he made his way to the entrance. 

Once he was inside he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was adorable, a light mint green colour coated each seat. Retro furniture adorned the black and white tiled floor and everyone seated seemed to be having fun.

He was at peace, until his eyes locked on a couple hugging in a booth in the far right of the diner. He felt his heart climb to his Adam's apple as his brain calculated who he was looking at : Marinette and Nino. 

Of course they were going out, why else would Nino have asked about their partnership? God he was so stupid. Marinette has probably told him all kinds of untrue facts of him, but he's shocked to discover that is not the cause of a bubbling feeling in his chest. 

Resolving to spiral into panic later he strides over to their table where they are clearly holding an important conversation. 

Before losing his nerve, Adrien speaks up chirpily, “Nino!” he smiles watching as his newfound friend acknowledges his sudden presence. 

Marinette glares at him, it's the same charged stare she had fixed him yesterday. He returns it with ease.

“Dupain-Cheng” he comments coldly. 

She doesn't hesitate a heartbeat. “Agreste'' 

“Wanna j-join us?” Nino suggests, suddenly aware of the tension floating between them.

“I have places to be” he instantly regretted his response to Nino, he had been nothing but nice to him, he had no reason to act cold towards him too.

Marinette however scoffs at his ‘snobby’ comments, provoking a reaction out of him. 

Adrien raises his lower hand for emphasis but never gets the opportunity to retaliate as the strawberry milkshake that once sat before Marinette was now soaking through her clothing, thanks to his swift hand motion. 

She stands with a gasp, half reacting to the ice cold drink being spilled in her lap and half in distaste that Adrien would pull such a stunt. 

It was an accident, he wanted to assure her but something told him she wouldn't listen.

Before he had the chance to stutter apologies she was darting towards the women’s room to tend to herself, muttering frustrated comments until her strangled breaths. 

Adrien slumped into the booth opposite to Nino, letting his head fall into his hands. 

Pulling himself up he faced Nino.

“How long have you and Marinette been together?” the question slips off his tongue before he can register what it is he's saying. 

Why was he asking? 

Why did he  _ care  _ so much? 

Adrien is so caught up in his own self confusion that he almost misses Nino’s reaction to his question.  _ Almost. _

Nino was practically doubling over in laughter, clutching his ribs tight to ease the ache his laughs were bringing. 

“God no, she's like a sister to me. I'm dating her best friend. I actually just asked Marinette if it was okay we move in together. That's why she was a little affectionate when you walked in. Simple excitement really.” Nino shrugs.

Adrien exhales, of course. He hated the way his shoulders relaxed and his breath steadied, why was the prospect of Marinette dating Nino such a gut wrenching thought? He can't stand the woman for crying out loud. Maybe he just didn't want to see her happy in a relationship because he doesn't want her to be happy at all… that didn't make sense though. Adrien wasnt that cruel. He chalked it up to liking Nino too much to see him with a woman such as herself. 

Who's to say Marinette doesn’t have a boyfriend? One that isn't Nino? Within seconds the ache in the pit of his stomach rehabilitated itself. Perfect.

“Marinette isn't in a relationship then?” 

Adrien questions his motives of asking such a question but also has no functional answers to provide therefore wallows in embarrassment as a smirk crawls onto his friends face.

“Nope, she's free as a bird. Why, wanna know what her ideal date is?” Nino teased. 

Adrien chuckled, feeling a new weight settle on his shoulders. It wasn't the relief he had been anticipating. If anything this was worse. 

“We don't get along well… Marinette and I” Adrien confesses as if it's not common knowledge. 

Nino sighs “I'm well aware” 

Adrien cringed, wanting nothing more than to go back in time and stop being so damn petty, he may have two new friends by now. 

When the women's bathroom opens up to reveal a still furious Marinette, Adrien excuses himself and hurries out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!! it’s kind of a filler i guess? but it’s setting up a bunch of stuff so yeah! i hope you all enjoyed reading it none the less!!
> 
> kudos and comments / reactions to my fic and the chapters is what keeps me updating so let me know what you’re all thinking!! 
> 
> everything below <3 
> 
> tumblr : @l4dynoire
> 
> twitter : @adrintte


	6. Grounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette begin practicing for the lift. Marinette’s accident still being an open wound sends her into a spiral. However someone is there to help her.

“Ready?” 

Marinette tried to fight the urge to slap the tender smile off her partner’s face. He was smiling with his hand outstretched with a sweet and reassuring gaze.

Marinette wanted to be sick.

Due to nausea, definitely not because of the pesky butterflies that were flitting around her stomach at any brief eye contact.

She nodded reluctantly and drove herself to first position. 

Marinette hasn’t attempted a lift since her accident, it was terrifying. Gabriel’s steely eye wasnt easing her nerves. 

Marinette began the routine with Adrien, trying to avoid her impending lift. 

This was more difficult than she’d anticipated.

Adrien was nervous, it was the first lift, the first run-through where they to  _ actually _ had to go through with the motion.

He was used to lifts, he’d even go as far as to say he was pretty good at them. However the visible discomfort radiating from Marinette was making him uneasy. She was shaking and backing away way too close to the lift. As if the thought of even attempting the action would kill her.

He did what he could, smiling at her reassuringly despite being cold throughout each of their practises. She obviously didn’t believe his sentiments to be genuine which he couldn't blame her for but smiling was a refreshing change from flat expressions and exasperated sighs.

The routine passed them smoothly, they had mastered the beginning pretty quickly and it was a relief that his father was impressed with the progress as much as the rest of them.

Adrien noticed how careful Ms. Bustier had been around Marinette since this morning’s practice began. Usually they pushed each other. Marinette snapping comments and her coach retaliating with a push to do better. Now her coach was rubbing the side of her arm to ease her shaking and asking constantly if she needed a break.

This frustrated his father, that was evident with every breathy sigh and charged glance at his watch. But neither woman seemed to pay him much attention to Adrien’s relief. 

The lift was coming up now. Marinette’s grip was tightening on his hands and anywhere they made contact was rigged now. This was a pattern with Marinette so far. Adrien happily went along with it, trying to make the whole oradeal a tad more bearable.

Suddenly, Adrien’s hands were the ones tightening around Marinette, pulling her close in one swift motion in his grasp in preparation of being hoisted above him. 

He took a risk and moved his sight to her face. Her lip was quivering under the latch of her teeth and her eyes were wide with fear, a cold sweat was running past her temple. 

He pulled back, faked a frustrated sigh and informed the audience of strict adults that Marinette wasn't cooperating. He shot her a warning look that he hoped displayed his intentions of such an outburst and was glad to see her catch on effortlessly. 

“This is ridiculous” Gabriel sneered.

Adrien chimed in theatrically ,to ensure Marinette was painfully aware of his dramatics. “Agreed”. 

“Again, from the move before the lift”

“But father-” 

“None of it Adrien, she’ll do it if it takes us all day”

Adrien eyes moved to Marinette. She was shrinking in on herself, digging the points of her skates into the ice below with a presumed intention of falling through it. 

He skated close to her and waiting for her to take her position. 

Ever reluctantly she stood, preparing to lift herself above her partner’s head.

Her breath was unsteady, her chest heaving in discomfort.. until she met his eyes.

Marinette was a pretty worked up person, getting nervous or flustered easily but being scared, terrified even was something she struggled to come down from. 

Once Marinette had scared herself she was going to be scared until the situation was behind her.

Looking in Adrien’s eyes however, somehow grounded her. This wasn’t her last lift, this was a new lift and it was with someone she trusted, only while skating, but trusted nonetheless.

She took a deep breath before building a momentum to leap. 

Allowing his hands to wrap firmly around her waist in preparation for the actual lift, when she stopped.

Her mind started reeling, the feeling was all too familiar, she wasn’t ready.

“Stop!!” She yelled, stumbling out of her partners grasp as quickly as she could. 

She was surprised to see his concerned expression, she was expecting, reluctance, annoyance, even anger would’ve been a reaction she wouldn’t be shocked by. His eyes however, held no anger, no frustration at all. They was laced in a deep concern for her. His gaze locked firmly on her quivering frame. He held his arms out in case she needed to be steadied. She stepped back, despite her brain practically screaming at her to pull him into a tight hug and cry whatever tears she had left in her. 

“Get out!” 

Gabriel’s voice broke the tension ridden silence with an unexpected volume that shook the ice.

Marinette’s lips parted in shock at his face, almost crimson in anger.

“You have 24hrs to get yourself together for this damned lift or you no longer have a partner Ms. Dupain- Cheng” 

His voice was unwavering, solid and thretening. He wasn’t letting up, he was dead serious.

“Sir-“ Ms. Bustier attempted before being shot down.

“I’ll hear none of it, get her off the ice, now.”

Marinette felt as if she’d just been punched in the gut, her vision was blurring and her head was pounding about half as fast as her heart. This couldn’t be happening. With that, she fled the rink, practically running to the now empty changing room to attempt a self collection. 

-

“What the fuck” Adrien cursed boldly at his father.

“Excuse me?” 

“Why did you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? The woman is a mess she can’t even do a basic lift. She’s hopeless” 

“God you continue to amaze me daily father” Adrien’s tone was ice cold, he was on thin ice here (no pun intended).

“Do elaborate”

Adrien smirked, a challenge? He’ll take a challenge.

“Marinette is obviously very capable, but traumatized from a prior event which you are vaguely aware of. It may take her a little longer but she’ll get there I know she will”

“We don’t have time to help her get there” 

“God can you consider the possibility that you’re view on a situation may be different from the truth?”

“How complicated can her tragic tale be” Gabriel scoffed.

“I don’t know why I bother”

“And i don’t know why you  _ care” _

Adrien paused at that comment. 

“I- i uh don’t I just i uh” he tripped over his words.

“Practise your old routine Adrien before I lose faith in you too” 

Adrien made it all of twenty seconds into the routine before leaving the ice.

He was tired, he’d take an early day and clear his head, his ever buzzing head.

-

The changing room was empty when he reached it, lunging for his bag in a swift motion he left as quickly as he’d entered. 

The front door of the rink was in between both changing rooms, both should’ve been empty by now. So the heavy breathing and muffled sobs that echoed the hallway were a shock to his system.

His hand hovered over the door handle, someone needed help. He was the only one around to do so. 

With that thought, he was suddenly jogging urgently down the hallway to the right of the door to access the situation. 

What he didn’t expect was to find Marinette sitting there. Curled in on herself like a wilting leaf, her knees were pressed firmly against her heaving chest, her practice outfit being sprinkled in tears.

He hesitated, he probably wasn’t welcome here. He wasn’t to be near here. He’d worry about why that pained him to admit when he wasn’t watching her from an old doorframe. 

Slowly, he crouched to her level, placing a firm hand on her elbow to have her meet his eyes.

She snapped up to see him instantaneously. 

Her eyes were rimmed with tears unshed, puffed from tears that had escaped and her cheeks were flushed in a painful heat. The bruises beneath her eyes growing darker by the minute as she gaped at him, her mouth was slightly parted in awe, they were red and swollen too, she had been nibbling at them through her tears. Adrien ached at the sight, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and hold her tight, in an attempt to melt the pain from her. That’s all he’s ever wanted. In times where the girl before him, was him. Young Adrien missing his mother, older Adrien missing his life. His own fair share of breakdowns, his own need to just be  _ held  _ by someone. 

Before he could rationalize it, his arms were creeping around her trembling body, pulling her as close as she’d let him. Which turned out to be extremely close. She nuzzled her face in his shoulders and continued to allow shaky sobs to escape her. He rubbed comforting circles in her back and swayed her with him ever so slightly. 

He was glad to hear her breathing begin to steady itself. 

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologize, I’m here” Adrien kissed her forehead.

He didn’t really know what he was doing. Marinette didn’t even like him, she barely even tolerated him for crying out loud, but she was sad and distressed and like he said, he was here. Why? He didn’t know.

“What has you so… upset?” 

Adrien immediately regretted asking. 

Marinettes breaths were no longer slowing, but rapidly increasing until it was short, quick and frantic breaths. She pulled away from his arms and wrapped her arms around the edge of the bench her back was now pressed into. Her knuckles were turning white and her eyes were wide with horror. 

Her muscles in her legs began to visibly tense and a clear sheen of sweat was present on her forehead. 

Adrien knew what was happening, Marinette was having a panic attack. He had no idea why but he did know how to help. Having suffered from them in the past and even occasionally now he has built a pretty good system of how to calm himself down.

He carefully grabbed her legs, pulling them down to the ground so that they lay flat. 

“Marinette I’m gonna need you to listen to me” 

She didn’t respond, her eyes were darting everywhere. She looked like she was locked in some kind of daze. 

“Breath in for five” he said anyway, placing a hand on her chest, hoping the contact would shake her out of her trance.

Thankfully it did. She inhaled sharp and deep, as if she’d just come up for air after swimming a mile. Tears were flowing uncontrollably but she was back in the room with him. 

“For five okay” he repeated, this time.. she nodded.

Following his example Marinette inhaled for five, held for two and exhaled for five. 

He repeated the step until her breathing began to become less rapid.

“I- I’m falling. I’m falling again no please” Marinette gasped, clutching his forearms tightly, desperate to be relieved of whatever she was feeling.

“You’re not falling Marinette you’re here, you’re on the ground. Look at me” he brought a hand beneath her chin and forced his eyes upon her own. She was terrified. 

“I can’t I’m falling, I’m going to fall again” 

“You won’t” Adrien brought her back to his embrace, placing a hand over her head with more force than was necessary. 

Marinette continued to sob into his shoulder, mumbling words he couldn’t quite make out.

“I’ll never let you fall”

“He told me that once before” 

Adrien didn’t know if he was meant to hear that or not but he kept his grasp on her none the less.

Eventually her breathing slowed and her heart rate lowered. The present thumping of her heart that pounded against his chest was dulling. 

He pulled away, trying to see any signs that she wasn’t well. She looked similar to how she did when he had arrived which he took as a mostly positive sign for now. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was warm, not devoid of concern.

“Yeah I just got stuck in a memory. It happens sometimes” she replied weakly. She looked embarrassed. Adrien wondered what he could do to help.

“It happens to me too” he admitted, sliding beside her on the cold ground.

“R-really!?” She asked, disbelief present in her tone.

“Yeah, since I was fourteen” 

“Me too…”

“Why’d yours start?” 

“My mother”

“I’m sorry, Adrien” 

Much to his surprise he felt a small hand rest atop his own. He smiled a little at the contact. 

“It’s alright, what made yours start?” He said, begging for a topic change before he descended to a breakdown of his own. 

“Fear I guess, there was always this distant thought in the back of my head that someday, someone would let me fall. I could manage it for the most part, until one day someone did.” 

There was silence for a moment before Adrien registered what she was saying. 

Her fall, her accident. That’s what prompted her attack. The lift. His father.

“D-do you have someone to help you. At home I mean?” He asked, suppressing the urge to get up and punch his fathers lights out.

“Yeah, most of my family know how to deal with it and Alya and Nino do too. It usually takes a half an hour though. You hold the record. It took what? Five minutes altogether?”

“Uh yeah,I guess having to deal with it alone for most of your life makes you an expert”

“Adrien I-“

“Could you text someone, let them know you’re alright. I’ll walk you out. I’m sure Alya’s already out there wondering where you are” 

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it as she stood with him. 

Marinette gathered her belongings silently and left the room, with Adrien at her heel.

She sighed as they approached the glass door. It was raining,  _ hard.  _

She stepped out and hesitated under the shelter of the rim of the door for a little longer. She almost didn’t see Adrien slip in front of her.

Her heart stopped, he was standing a few feet away with a smile on his face and an umbrella above his head, a thumbs up pointing at Alya’s car behind him, a few feet away.

“Take this, you’ll make it to the car without getting soaked.”

“I couldn’t possibly-“

“Take it Marinette” he insisted. Pushing the pitch black umbrella into her hand. Their fingers brushed innocently, sending Marinettes head into a dizzy mess of thoughts.

She stared with her mouth parted, but before she could speak Adrien was jogging to his own car. Where his father was awaiting his arrival. 

With that, Marinette ran to Alya’s car. 

-

“What was the blonde doing?”

“Being nice, surprisingly” Marinette fought the overwhelming urge to break into a wide smile. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long, I hadn’t intended on it taking so much time. I’m really losing motivation for updates right now but hopefully it’ll fade soon. Thanks for reading <3


	7. Roller-Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is welcomed into an old tradition and skates with Marinette... off the ice

Marinette yelled from her bedroom as she frantically raded her closet. “Alya do you know where my pink leotard is?” 

Alya stepped in to find Marinette’s room covered in her clothes.

“Uh no? Any particular reason you need your ‘i wanna look pretty’ leotard on this very uneventful Saturday? ” She asked.

Alya loved teasing Marinette, but she was widely curious as to the backstory of her friend's stress. 

“Uh, I- well I-“ 

“Finally realized that you are crushing hard for the blonde boy?” 

Marinette snapped up instantly. Gracing Alya with an ice cold stare at the insinuation. 

“Of course not I just…” Marinette trailed off. She slumped onto the edge of her bed in defeat. 

Alya landed carefully beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“What’s up?” 

“The lift practice kinda sent me into a panic attack yesterday” 

“What!? But when you got into the car you were fine! Smiling even! Why didn’t you call me I would’ve been there in five minutes!”

“Well this one was particularly bad… I’ve never felt so helpless in one before. It was weird and terrifying and then Adrien came out of nowhere and helped me. It only took him five minutes to get me calm. After all I’ve said about him and how selfish and horrible I pegged him to be I was just shocked that he’d stay behind to make sure I was okay. Not only that but he didn’t even want anything in return. I was half expecting him to blackmail me into leaving the competition in the dust. So after him seeing me so, well in such a mess I, I don’t know I just wanted to remind him that I’m still a put together woman who is still a worthy partner”

“If what you just told me is true, he knows now more than anything how strong you are Mari. No costume is going to change that” 

Marinette sighed, feeling her insecurities fading into a dizzy haze at the back of her mind. She was lucky to have a friend like Alya near her whenever she needed her. Maybe Adrien truly wasn’t as bad as she once thought.

“Right, we should get going then, I’ll go with my black leotard with the green piping?” Marinette half asked as she picked it up off the top of a pile of clothes. 

“You really want to kill him before the competition?” Alya teased.

“Oh come on” Marinette sighed.

“Girl, there is  _ lace  _ detailing on that I think you’ll knock him off the ice” 

“He deserves it” she smirked as she stepped into it.

“Maybe I’ll throw in my little black choker to tie the whole look together what do you think?”

Alya’s mouth fell open into an ‘O’. 

“You wouldn’t dare” 

“Oh I would” 

-

“Morning Marinette!” Ms Bustier greeted her warmly as she stepped into the rink.

“Morning! What has you so cheery?”

“We have some guests” she squealed, ushering Marinette into her and Adrien’s usual rink.

“Ta-da!” Marinette faintly heard in the background of her shock.

There standing beside Adrien was Tikki and Plagg, world renowned figure skaters who’d been in just about every competition imaginable. Two iconic people she’d looked up to her whole life, were standing just a few feet away. Marinette felt her knees grow weak.

“Plagg and Tikki were here, right there, next to Adrien. Who looked extremely good today. Wait what? Adrien always looked good.  _ What?”  _ Marinette shook her head violently before slipping into her skates and over to the group of people.

Her butterflies punching her stomach with every step closer.

Upon her approach she noticed the way Adrien’s eyes widened slightly. Moving her attention from the blonde she stood awestruck before Tikki and Plagg. 

“H-hi” she stammered.

“Hello Marinette! I’m Tikki!” Her voice was sweet and a few octaves higher than her own. Marinette barely responded before being tackled into a hug by the red-head. 

Marinette hugged her back and smiled when she pulled away.

“We’re so excited to work with you!” 

This time, Marinette’s knees actually  _ did  _ buckle beneath her and she was almost sent tumbling back into the ice, had  _ someone _ not caught her in time. Adrien, as if by magic was suddenly wrapping his arms around her quickly falling body. 

Marinette felt the familiar hands around her waist, bringing her to a safe standing position. She had been in his arms a myriad of times in the past two weeks so why did this time feel so  _ different _ . 

“We- we’re working with you two?” She asked uncomprehendingly. 

“Yes, we’re here to help you work through whatever rivalry you have going on and also try and help with the lifting issue” Plagg spoke. 

Marinette wasn’t really understanding what they were saying, everything was happening all so fast, she was in such a daze that she almost missed Plagg’s extended comment,  _ almost.  _

“Not that there’s much of a rivalry to resolve apparently” 

“We uh, we’re not as bad as we used to be” she scrambled for a follow up. 

Adrien glared at her in disbelief.

Shit.

_ Shit. _

Marinette hadn’t considered the possibility that Adrien didn’t like her much at all, she may have seen a different side to him she once deemed an impossibility but Adrien has only ever seen Marinette as reluctant and snappy. This was so complicated, half of her wanted to continue their little hate game and let herself believe the notion that Adrien really was a cold hearted selfish asshole, but the other half of her is telling her to give him a chance and assume he really was the same kind and gentle person who helped her through crisis yesterday. 

However based on Adrien’s reaction he wasn’t very keen on a partnership that was more than bare tolerance, which shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did. 

So it’s a shock and beautiful relief that he speaks up again after a moment of silence. 

“We actually don’t need help with whatever rivalry we used to have, it’s more the lift we’re struggling with.” 

Marinette sighed, sure he easily could’ve only said that to avoid doing weird trust falls and breathing exercises to ‘build a partnership’ and just move on with the lift but a small annoying part of her heart was convincing her that he really was beyond his hatred towards her. 

“Well then, shall we take it from the top? We’ll watch for any weaknesses in the preparation for the lift in case it’s an issue of a bad foundation.” Tikki announced as the two skaters make their way to the center of the ice.

-

“Okay Marinette I just need you to hold that position for me, can you do that?” Tikki coached, her hands resting on top of Adrien’s which were still perched on Marinette’s waist. She nodded at the instruction, not moving from her partners grip. Plagg helped Adrien prepare to lift her and he locked eyes with her for a moment before hoisting her up. 

Marinette was in the air for 0.2 seconds before yelping and scrambling out again.

“You know, I think we should return to this with a clear head. Take an early day and relax and try not to think about it for the night, okay? You too Adrien, you’re worried about Marinette’s discomfort too much, it’s throwing you off. ”

The two nodded in uncomfortable silence before leaving the two extremely talented skaters to their own criticing. 

-

“They’re hopeless” Plagg said watching their backs fade in the distance.

“Oh come on, have some faith” Tikki countered.

“Oh they’re amazing skaters, they have this in the bag. It’s the romance they’re hopeless with” 

“God you picked up on it too?”

“Anyone within a twenty mile radius would’ve picked it up sugarcube, their eyes were holding words you'd find in those shitty romance novels you read” 

Tikki shoved his arm. 

“You’re right, but they’ll figure it out.”

“They better get to it soon, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to withstand the tension.” 

With that the two of them also left the rink early ,to avoid the swarm of fans they’d reach at the end of the day rush. 

-

“Hey girl how was practise?” Alya asks from her spot tucked in Nino’s embrace outside the rink.

Marinette’s facial expression was more telling than she’d dare to admit and was pulled into a hug before she could even pretend it was fine.

“It’s alright, I’ll get it soon” she says into Alya’s shoulder. 

“Hey why don’t we do something fun tonight, it’s Saturday. We may as well” Nino chimes into the conversation, receiving a very positive response from the girls. 

“Oh my god, we can go rollarskating!” Alya beams. 

Marinette mirrors her expression. “Oh yes please”

“Cool, you guys okay with your leotards?” 

“Yeah they’re used to it” Alya laughs.

Marinette let’s her eyes wander beyond her two friends chatting animatedly. 

Adrien is standing a few feet from them, clicking his phone, slumped against the walls of the rink. Her smile shrinks at the sight. He’s probably trying to get a ride home early since their practice didn’t run fully again (thanks to her). The guilt washed over her and controlled her movements until she found herself in front of the boy with a determined look on her face. 

“Marinette?”

“Yes I Uh- I came over here to ask if you uh- since I-“

He placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Calm yourself, it’s okay.”

She took a deep breath. “It’s my fault you’re struggling to get a ride home early and me and my friends are going rollarskating since it’s Saturday so if you want to, you’re free to join us.” 

Adrien was taken aback. Marinette was asking him to join her? Her and her friends? On a fun ‘outside of rink’ activity. This couldn’t be real life. 

“I’d love to, just let me call my dad!” 

Adrien texted his dad that he wouldn’t be home early and might crash in his college dorm tonight. 

He wasn’t struggling to get home the way Marinette had assumed, he would’ve been able to get home just fine but he wouldn’t tell her that. She was starting to see beyond the facade he kept up in front of her and he was finally ready to let it drop completely, here seemed like a good place to start. 

-

“Four adults please” Alya announced to the young woman behind the counter of the roller rink. 

“Sizes for skates?” 

“Uhh, a 7 for me, a 9 for Nino, a 5 for Mari and…” 

Alya trailed off suggestively waiting for Adrien to chime in with his own shoe size but found him practically marveling at the sight around him. It was quite adorable, the fascination he seemed to hold for the run down place. 

Alya snapped her fingers to bring him down from cloud nine long enough to get his shoe size. 

“Skate size blondie ?” 

“Oh uh 8” 

“And an 8 for Adrien” Alya finished, taking the respective skates and handing them to their temporary owners. 

“Alright let’s get set up then!” Nino said as they ventured into the room of strobing lights and crowded tables. They seat themselves at a corner table and lace up their rollarskates. 

“I’m getting deja vu. You sure this will take our minds off skating?” Marinette giggles, sitting up in her seat. 

Adrien feels his chest tighten at the sound of her laugh, it’s so delicate and soft. Shaking himself out of his daze and offering a smile to the group. 

“Come on” Alya pulls Nino up and moves them to the basically empty skating floor. 

Marinette looks over at Adrien momentarily, he’s certain there’s a flicker of expectancy glistening beyond the sea of sparkling blue, but before he can offer her his hand to dance with, she’s up and sauntering her way to the edge of the polished wood. He’d be a fool to believe she wasn’t purposely swaying her hips suggestively on her way over, as if the black form fitting leotard wasn’t enough.

It had  _ lace  _ on it, he may have an awfully complicated and confusing relationship with the girl but well… he wasn’t blind. 

Without thinking he stood quickly, stumbling slightly on the carpet. Steadily stepping onto the floor he watched Marinette meander around her friends, absentmindedly twirling a little more than absolutely necessary which was definitely enough to send Adrien into shock. 

Adrien had worked with models before, beautiful women following him almost everywhere he went, however there was something so gorgeous about Marinette. She wasn’t just beautiful on the outside but held this passion and kindness inside her despite her previous comments toward him.. which he felt appropriately given. 

He snook up behind her and placed his hands on her waist just like he’d done a million times before. She leaned into his touch, free styling with him as if they were back in the chill of the rink. 

-

Marinette was losing it. 

_ Losing  _ it.

Whatever was in the atmosphere of flashing lights and old memories was sending her into a dizzy mix of feelings. 

She was in big trouble, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not enough to save herself at least.

Yes she was twirling and moving a little more than necessary and maybe she added a little more bounce to her strut to the edge of the floor but, she had  _ him  _ to compete with. 

Roller-skate rink lighting should not agree with someone  _ that _ much. Adrien fucking Agreste seemed to manage it. 

So it was only fair that she teased him a little bit, maybe she liked the way it was working a little too well. 

Adrien wasn’t afraid to hold her gaze here, he wasn’t afraid to pull her close even if he didn’t need to and Marinette would never admit how much she liked it,  _ ever.  _

She shouldn’t let herself into a fantasy that most likely wasn’t true. 

It’s not likely the rich supermodel is actually a good person.

It’s not likely that he’s trustworthy.

It’s not likely that he finds her attractive.

It’s not likely he even likes her as a friend.

So why was it so hard convincing herself that wasn’t the entire truth? 

-

Hours pass, texts to parents are sent and some drinks are downed alongside some takeaway pizza.

By the end of the night the four of them are sitting on the floor leaning against the edge in defeat of exhaustion. 

Alya was leaning on Nino but Adrien and Marinette remained in their respective bubbles of personal space, much to their friends' disappointment. 

“Alya! Keys on the counter, lock up when you leave!” Alya’s mother called from the front door. Her mom had been a caterer there on the weekends for as long as any of them can remember, they used to spend hours here together, her mom got used to just allowing them to lock up as they grew into their adolescence. 

“So we’re free to leave whenever?” Adrien asked, new to their little routine. 

“Yup” Alya popped the ‘p’ ; an obvious ode to the alcohol she’d consumed earlier. 

“Jesus you two were all over each other tonight” Nino commented.

It’s not like Nino to be so forward, especially around sensitive topics, drunk Nino however..

“Oh shut up” Marinette scoffed when Adrien said nothing. 

“You know there’s a supply closet over there you guys can explore” 

“Enough” Adrien laughed breathlessly between the four of them doubling over in slurred laughter.

“So, still rocking with the whole enemies plot?” Nino asked.

“Nahhhh” Marinette sighed to Adrien’s surprise. 

Adrien was nowhere near as drunk as the rest of them, sure he’d had a few small drinks but wasn’t really fond of drowning his problems in alcohol… anymore. So he’d definitely remember this in the morning.. Even if she wouldn’t.

“Marinette leaned her head on Adrien’s shoulder, slumping with tiredness. 

Adrien felt tears tickle his cheeks, it had been a while since he’s had any form of real affection like this… a hug.. a head on shoulder feeling. His father barely spared him occasional glances let alone a hug. His mother gave the best hugs.

Marinette must’ve taken note of Adrien’s quickening heartbeat and raised her head to meet his eyes. 

“Sorry” he muttered, reaching to wipe his eyes, however Marinette bet him to it, placing a small hand on either side of his cheeks and wiping them clean of his tears.

“Why are you crying?” She whispered.

“I- I uh just…”

“You just…?”

“My mother, I- I miss her” 

Marinette moved her hands from his face and clasped his within her own, squeezing them comfortingly. 

He blushed under the contact, praying to god she was too drunk to notice. 

Marinette's face was dangerously close to his own, a few frustrating centimeters separating their noses. Her breath was warm on his skin, drifting past his lips with a soft breeze. She pulled away, suddenly aware of the proximity herself.

“You guys ready to go?” She announced, a little louder than necessary, given the empty building and how close they all were. 

“Uh, yes?”

“Good let’s go!” Marinette pulled herself up, running to gather her things.

_ Shit. _

A few minutes later they were all standing outside, and Adrien was waiting for his ride, the three of them were waiting with him to ensure he got home safe. Nino was just going to stay with Alya and Marinette tonight. 

“We’re going to heat the car up, can you stay” Alya whispered, shivering in on herself. 

“Course, I’ll stay with Adrien,” Marinette reassured her and watched them flee the scene. 

“Did you really mean what you said about us putting the whole ‘hating each other’ thing in the past?” 

Adrien was all too aware that Marinette was not fully sober, but the curiosity was eating him alive.

“Yes'' the sincerity of her tone suggested she wasn’t as out of it as she may appear. Before he could respond, a shiny car pulled up and he stepped in.

“See you tomorrow Mari!”

“See ya” she smiled with a small wave. 

Adrien’s chest tightened again, this time with a fuzzy flip and warm tingling sensation following it. It lingered a little longer than he’d like. 

That’s when it hit him.

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was so close to just deleting this entire work the other day but it took one person saying they enjoyed reading it to remind me that there are some people out there actually liking the stuff which is something I forget frequently!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter... lots to come <3


	8. That’s what friends are for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reaches a new breaking point and Marinette is there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!!!!  
> Mentions of cancer and Adrien’s family issues in this chapter!! I try to avoid too much detail but you’ve been warned in case!!  
> Enjoy <3

“No see here-“ Plagg points to Marinette’s skates.

“Your footing isn’t giving you a good enough foundation for the lift, meaning you’d struggle even without your already present difficulty”

Marinette nodded politely and repositioned herself in Adrien’s arms. There had been a shift in their dynamic that didn’t go unoticed by Ms. Bustier and Mr. Agreste but neither commented on it, afraid that their relief would send them into rivalry once again. 

Marinette would be lying through her gritted teeth if she said she wasnt relieved the tension had subsided… well  _ that  _ kind of tension.

Somehow their former hatred became a flirty banter and new layer of trust. It seemed like second nature to Adrien but Marinette wasn't well versed in suggestive commentary.

Still, she wasn’t staying silent.

“Careful” Adrien said, sliding a steadying against her ribcage to balance her. His touch burned her, every brush of skin felt like a brush of a heated hair tool, and she craved it. 

“Any excuse to touch my side Agreste” Marinette smirked.

His face looked a little awestruck, a small blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Thus far Adrien had been the initiator of all their banter, Marinette was tired of just responding but it seems her attempt of starting one didn't hold the desired results.

That didn’t make it any less satisfying. 

-

“Okay, this isn’t working. Neither of you are focused enough. Adrien ,you’re with me on the left hand side. Marinette to the right.” Plagg sighed.

Marinette felt her breath hitch, she wasn’t focused. These were her idols here! Coaching  _ her!  _ And here she was spending more energy on getting her partner to blush at her antics than listening to them.

With a new found determination she followed Tikki to the opposite end of the ice.

“Okay let’s just try some warm ups to the actual lift. To make sure you’re comfortable with as much as you can be” Tikki smiled.

Marinette really appreciated how patient they were all being with her. Everyone except Mr Agreste had been happy to oblige to her reluctance. Adrien had been gentle and slow, allowing her to find her pace with the move. Plagg, although he tried to hide it, really didnt mind how long it was taking them. He was fine as long as it was perfect. Tikki was the same but was also realistic which Marinette admired, the admission was approaching quickly and they needed to get over the hill of this lift to finally finish the routine. Marinette herself was getting restless, angsty to just get over the lift.

“Okay pretend I’m Adrien and lead up to the lift”

“Okay”

Marinette approached her coach with a confident stride and made a perfect position.

“Perfect! You’re doing so well Marinette!”

“Thank you” Marinette nodded, happy to be making some progress at least.

“Hey Plagg! Foundation is good here” Tikki called out to the men across the rink.

“Same here!” 

“Okay well let’s-”

“Adrien!!” an all too familiar voice boomed through the stands. 

Everyones eyes snapped to the tall, frightening man standing in the doorway of the room.

“Y-yes father”

The weakened stammar that escaped her partner’s mouth split a tear in Marinette’s heart. 

“Come here this instant”

After the group watched a brief conversation go down between the father and son they were left alone. Watching as Adrien was dragged away by his father. 

“Well… guess were done here” Plagg said after a painfully long moment of silence. 

‘Yeah” Tikki whispered.

“Alright well, I’ll see you both tomorrow”

They three of them skated off the ice in a slow and careful stride.

Tikki gripped Marinette’s forearm before they left, skates in hand.

“I know it’s a secret so don't freak out but Madam Bustier mentioned that you had a spare key to the rink, that correct?”

Marinette nodded.

“I don’t usually do this, I hate asking my students to do extra but seeing as our practise was cut short  _ again… _ ’

“Oh of course, I’ll come back later and do some work on my own” Marinette smiled, not at all angered by the suggestion.

“Perfect! We’ll try get it tomorrow yeah?”

“For sure”

-

“How can you still be on the lift!” Gabriel complained ,hands flying in all directions in emphasis.

“Marinette isn’t ready to attempt it wihtout sending herself into a spiral so we’re taking it slow” Adrien answered pointedly, staring into his father’s ice cold eyes. 

“You’re way behind schedule I have half the mind to pull the plug on this whole operation and ship you off to boarding school.”

“We’ll get there, she just.. Needs a bit more time”

“Bullshit!”

“No dad, I'll tell you what’s bullshit. This! You! Constantly critiquing everything I do. I hate skating. You know I do and you still insist on this ‘plan’ for my recovery that’ll just lead me back to a person who is a stranger. The Adrien you raised isn't  _ me. _ It’s who you wanted me to be.”

“Nonsense” his father scoffed. 

“No please, you never even listen to me. You wouldn’t care to know why Marinette even has her panic attacks!”

“A simple unimportant detail that is only holding you back.”

“My own have been holding me back for years!” he practically yelled.

Gabriel took a step back, looking at his son like he’d never laid eyes on him before.

Adrien couldn’t stand it, so he left. He picked up his skating gear and stormed out of the mansion like he was born to do it.

Adrien hated that he was going to skate away his anger, it was about the last thing he wanted to rely on right now but he had to do something he knew he could  _ do. _

The rink was empty when he cranked the door open of course, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was someone else with him. 

Throwing himself into some aggressive routine he’d drilled into his brain years ago. Jerking his body to the scraping of his skates against the solid ice below him.

-

Marinette pulled into the rink at around 6:30pm, after having a light dinner at her and Alya’s shared apartment. Marinette was adamant to get the lift in tomorrow’s practise and if she spent all night phycing herself up to do so, she’d do it.

She was hovering over the ice with her right foot when she heard the front door creak open, she had locked it again once she was inside so it was either a criminal or someone who had access to a key to the rink. 

In a panic she threw herself in the darkened stands on a low lying level so as not to be seen. 

Her chest constricted at the sight of the diselevled blonde moving on the ice.

She wasn’t entirely surprised, given he was the only other student who held a key but his demeanor was  _ different _ . 

He was angry, unsettlingly so. He seemed to be in pain, no physical pain though. 

Marinette wanted to go over, to make sure he was okay. She wasn’t sure it was her place to intervene, considering they’d only just begun what she hoped to be a friendship. 

A broken breath pulled her out of her mind and focused her attention back on Adrien. He was clinging to himself, as if trying to provide a hug for himself, a tear glistened on his cheek and Marinette only caught sight of it right before he vocalized whatever pain he was in. the scream tore through the cold air and through Marinette’s chest in a swift painful cut. 

She slowly made it to the edge of the ice, pausing in hesitation but shoving her insecurities to the side to the sight of Adrien buckling onto his knees. 

It was extremely dangerous to be in such a position for, if he forgot for a second that he had harsh blades fastened to his feet and he leaned back against them he'd cut himself.

Marinette glided over swiftly and kneeled beside him. 

He looked up in shock but his composure didn’t last long. Saving him from the embarassment she pulled him in first, assuring him that it was okay. He took that well at least, wrapping himself around her, shaking his sobs into her shoulder.

Marinette‘s grip tightened around him in the heartbreak of hearing him cry so painfully.

She felt so helpless, he had helped her so easily when she needed it. Why couldn't she do the same?

She didn’t know how long they’d stayed there, but her knees were starting to hurt under the cold and they were both visibly uncomfortable.

“Hey Adrien?” 

He looked up, his eyes were puffy and red from crying and his expression was dim but highlighted with embarrassment.

Marinette placed a hand on his cheek with a weak smile and suggested they move to the stands to be more comfortable.

He followed her in tense silence and slumped into a chair beside her.

“You know, I hate skating”

Marinette looked at Adrien. He was starting off in the distance, his gaze wasn’t set anywhere and his face was calm.

“Me too” she said, not realizing what it was she was admitting to until the words tumbled out of her mouth.

“Really?”

“Yeah… I haven’t enjoyed it in years” admitting it didn’t give Marinette the satisfaction she had anticipated, though the bladed boots weighing her feet down may have had something to do with that.

“I used to love it.. when it was fun and something I did to pass time you know? Now it’s competitive and stressful and all about building up a reputation I worked hard to burn already” Adrien added.

Marinette was all too aware of how much he was sharing and how she needed to just be a listener right now, but something about this situation told her that her admitting she related to what he was saying might help, so she did.

“I never wanted to skate professionally, this was meant to be a fun recreational thing you know, something to do on the weekends. I’ve always wanted to be a designer, my whole life it’s all ive ever wanted, but I made a promise to someone that I would make it to regionals before quitting. With the timeline I set for myself I needed to get to regionals this year, but really I just wanted out of these damn routines of early mornings and cold evenings.” Marinette sighed loudly.

“So when you were telling me how important regionals was, it wasn’t even to you?”

“No… my aunt, she used to coach me since she was staying with my parents while she recovered from cancer. Eventually it got her and she told me that her dying wish was to know I got to a regional championship and so I made that my goal. I promised her I would and I won’t back down on that promise. Everything else can wait.”

It was silent for a moment, then Adrien brushed a falling tear from his face and spoke again. 

“I only ever skated for my mother. She taught me how, and I only ever did it for her. I was pretty good at it but I didn’t care about the trophies I won or the magazines that did articles on me. I just loved seeing her happy because of  _ me  _ and of something  _ I  _ did. When she disappeared I had no reason to stay, I kind of lost myself, without it grounding me, ended up losing my partner and my fathers trust, but that wasn’t anything new. I didn’t just lose my mother the day she disappeared I lost my father too. Anything good in that man was sucked away with her, leaving me with the broken shell of him and the rest of our home. Now he’s all about building me up again, hoping the press will forget about my countless drunk encounters. All I want to do is be able to focus on my collegework and do something  _ I  _ want to do. He doesn’t even know I want to be a physics teacher, he doesn’t know that his neglect has made me feel so fucking unworthy that if I think about it too much I forget how to breath-‘ Adrien was talking through angry tears now but he didn’t stop. ‘- he doesn’t know that I want to start a family, a  _ loving  _ family that doesn’t give up on each other when things get tough. He’ll never know how much his silence cuts into me, he’ll never know how hard it is to be treated like a project or a new experiment by your own father. Theres nothing I can do, I’d have no money to support myself without him, he pays for my college and my dorm, I’d be nothing without his financial support. Yet, sometimes all I want to do is drive, drive far far away and just scream, scream at the top of my lungs over some cliff where no one can hear me. And I never do, I never drive and I never stop going to these damn practices, because I know I have no choice. Then, sometimes when I’m skating here with you, I- I don’t know.”

Marinette reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“No please, what?”

Adrien turned himself to face her now, burying into her blue eyes as he spoke.

“It feels like it used to, like it was when I  _ wanted  _ to do it. To a time where my father was still acting like my father and my mother would kiss me goodnight and to a time where I was free to just do what I needed to do to be happy. It’s like everything that weighs me down is lifted for the moments we’re skating and I know that sounds like utter bullshit but it makes a painful amount of sense to me.” 

“I feel the same way” she breathed.

His head shot up again.

“After my accident, I was so lost and confused and I even considered giving up on skating completely, it was Alya, Nino and Luka who kept me going, but when Luka left it was like another reason to skate had gone with it. Reminders of my aunt kept me angsty to get here, but sometimes the pain was just too much. But with you, skating isn’t a chore, it isn’t a pinky promise laying six feet below, it isn’t a takeaway of my true dream… it’s just skating.” 

“I like it when it’s just skating” 

“Me too, It’s like we’re in sync or something” Marinette chuckled.

“Yeah” Adrien nervously scratched the back of his neck and slowly stood, his eyes never leaving Marinette’s and his hand never leaving her grip either.

“So, you wanna  _ just  _ skate?” he winked.

“Of course”. 

-

“Okay, I think I can do it!” Marinette squealed excitedly, fully believing her statement. 

She was going to do it, she was going to do a lift for the first time since her accident and it was going to be flawless. 

“Ready?” Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely” 

Marinette made a dart toward her partner, feeling the music from their routine in her head, to keep her momentum in time.

Then she leaped, into his arms and jumping up as he steadied her. 

She did it.

She was directly above Adrien’s head, her midsection hovering over his blonde locks. His strong hands flexing at her waist as her arms spread out gracefully, her legs fluttered slightly and Adrien lowered her in a swift impressive movement.

When they locked eyes it was like a little switch went off in the both of them and they broke into a fit of giggles.

Marinette instinctively leaped into his arms again, hugging him tightly. 

Adrien caught on instantaneously and spun them around in glee. 

“Oh my god!” She squealed, tickling his neck with her words.

“I’m so proud of you!” He exclaimed, unable to hide his excitement and appreciation. 

“I can’t believe it!” She said finally before pulling away enough to meet his eyes.

They smiled at each other with teeth rotting happiness, Marinette’s arms still snaked around Adrien’s neck and his hands still holding her flush against his chest while her legs hovered the ice.

He put her down gently but moved towards her in the movement, bringing them nose to nose. 

Adrien could feel Marinette’s warm and frantic breaths on his lips and he was trying so hard to pull away but he found his face reacting like a magnet to a fridge. 

Her lips were a flame and he was desperate to burn himself willingly. 

But before he could he heard a loud, slow clap echoed through the space.

The pair of them snapped up to see both Plagg and Tikki standing from afar.

“Good job you guys!” Tikki congratulated them happily. 

“One of the best lifts I’ve seen” Plagg commented, in that moment Marinette really saw the professional side of him, a judging face but awarded praise. 

“Thank you!” Marinette found herself saying despite being very curious as to why they were there.

Adrien bet her to it.

“What are you guys doing here?” 

“Well, Tikki told me that she sent Marinette here after hours to get practise in and we figured since we had time we’d see if we could help. Having spare keys helped.” Plagg shrugged.

Marinette smiled at the sentiment.

“Looks like you don’t need any though!”

“Yeah!” Both Marinette and Adrien agreed a little too enthusiastically.

“Alright, we should go, it's getting late” Tikki said, grabbing Plagg's arm and dragging him out.

The pair of young adults gathered their things and slipped into their normal shoes.

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien said, noting the way she stood to leave. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you, for listening and opening up. I really appreciate it”

“Of course, that’s what friends are for!” She confidently placed a very soft kiss to his cheek and waved herself out of the empty rink.

Adrien wasn’t sure how many minutes he sat there dumbfounded but he practically jumped out of his seat to leave the rink when he snapped himself out of his daydream. 

Fumbling with the keys on the door he suppressed a giddy grin, only to be caught by none other than the infamous Plagg.

“Oh I know that look” 

Adrien spun on his heel, startled at the suggestive comment.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

Plagg waggled his finger in front of his face. “This! It’s plain as day” 

“What is?”

“That you love her” Plagg announced as if it was common knowledge.

Adrien scoffed.

“Plagg we've been friends approximately-‘ he checked his phone’s digital clock ‘-11 minutes” 

“Why do you  _ know  _ that?” Plagg teased, receiving a well deserved eye roll from the blonde. 

“See ya Plagg” Adrien relented, sliding into his car. 

“Bye Adrien” Plagg sighed, watching the two of them drive off.

“They’ll get there”

Tikki commented from just behind Plagg. 

“Yeah, they will.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!  
> Also I’m curious, would you guys prefer longer chapters? All my chapter so far have ranged between 1k - 3k and I just want to make sure that’s long enough for you all! Let me know!!  
> n e ways, see you soon!


	9. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally performs the lift in front of everyone and Gabriel has a proposal for Adrien..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1k+ reads on this work!!! I appreciate all of your support so much <3

“Wow” Marinette breathed as Adrien lifted her down from their first successful lift in daylight.

Practically everyone who was at the rink that day had ventured in to see it, they all knew Marinette well, even the little kids who were there for their lessons had been acquainted with her through little smiles and waves.

It wasn’t just Marinette who crashed and burned the day of her accident, the entirety of the rink had descended into madness. 

Marinette was sure she was visited by at least a hundred people over the course of her stay at the hospital in the intensive care unit and she would also confidently say that it was their support that drove her to her full recovery.

So it made sense that everyone wanted to see if she was successful in performing a move she hadn’t touched in months.

So when she finally touched the ice the small but warm crowd barreled their way onto the ice to tackle her in hugs and sincere congratulations. 

Marinette ended up tumbling to the floor but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

Adrien stepped back and watched as Alya and Nino kissed her cheeks fiercely all the while squeezing the air out of her lungs.

Adrien longed to join them in her congratulations, he was so proud of her and watching her go from breaking down over the prospect of the movement to doing it with ease was something he’d never forget. 

He wasn’t close enough to her yet, sure she’d hugged him after the first time it worked but he had chalked that up to a spur of the moment euphoria.

Until Marinette asked her friends to help her to her feet and started skating towards him, she was in a pretty fast pace, not fast enough for him to mistake it as an action but faster than someone who was joining him for a chat.

He braced himself to catch her and he was right in doing so as she practically lept into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He reciprocated eagerly, holding her tightly.

“I’m so proud of you” he whispered into her midnight hair that was tickling his chin.

“I couldn’t have done this without you” she whispered back, the words were muffled against his shirt and was probably unheard by the rest of the rink but he heard it loud and clear and hugged her even tighter if that was possible. 

She pulled away first, Adrien instinctively placing her to the ice so she could stand on her own.

He met her eyes with an awestruck gaze. She was positively radiant, her happiness was shining off her glowing skin. Adrien barely even fought to keep his grin off his face, his cheeks bunching like tiny apples on his cheeks, it was probable that they held the same shade of red too. 

Marinette logically should be skating away now, but her arms were lingering around his waist and her eyes on his own, even flicking to his lips on occasion. 

Adrien wasn’t doing anything to prevent it, holding her locked eye contact and keeping his hands on her upper arms. 

“I-“ Marinette started before a sudden crashing sound echoed the somewhat full stadium.

Adrien and Marinette’s heads whipped to the sound to find Alya and Nino standing with arms crossed and a blade cover by their feet.

They’d clearly dropped it to grab their attention, which was just comical. 

Their quest succeded, pulling the two of them out of their daze enough to join their friends a few feet away.

“Want to go out to celebrate?” Alya suggested.

“Yes” Marinette agreed in a breathy tone, climbing down from cloud nine a little slower than she’d like.

“Let’s go then!” Adrien said excitedly, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders tightly, lowering his face near hers and scrunching his nose for emphasis. 

Marinette giggled shamelessly, he was so adorable when he was excited and the knowledge that it was her company that was having such an effect was enough to send her mind reeling. 

“So are you two going to just stand there staring like love sick idiots or are we actually getting milkshakes?” Nino commented.

An abundance of stuttering and poorly constructed excuses later the latter were sitting in their usual booth with four milkshakes before them. 

“I propose a toast!” Alya enthused, raising her chocolate shake in the air.

Nino, Adrien and Marinette followed suit, watching Alya with a calculated eye in anticipation of her antics.

“To Marinette, who has finally,  _ finally  _ performed a lift for the first time in months!!” 

“Che-“ 

“Wait!” Marinette exclaimed, a little too loud than necessary which earned her a disapproving look from the owner of the diner. With an apologetic smile she took a breath. 

All her friends were watching her, wondering why she’d stopped them mid-toast. 

“To me  _ and  _ Adrien, for without him I would not have managed it. Never in a million years” 

Marinette angled her head and smiled at her partner, he smiled back gratefully before lifting his drink once again.

“Cheers!” The four of them cheered before sipping at the familiar drinks.

“So what’s the plan of action?” Nino asked, setting his shake down on the old table. 

“Well-“ Marinette took a final sip of her strawberry shake before answering. “Since I’ve finally got the damn lift we can make a start on the rest of the program! I’m guessing by the fact that it only took us a few weeks to get through the first half it shouldn’t be long before we have a full routine to work through. We’re on track now for the admission so it’ll be a lot more fun at practice” 

She was beaming, an ear to ear grin displayed proudly on her face. 

“We’re so proud of you, Mari” Alya half hugged her, kissing her temple lovingly. 

Everyone was immensely proud of her, after seeing the accident and how difficult her recovery was, it was truly a miracle that she’d landed it.

Adrien boldly reached for her hand in the darkness that underneath the table brought. She flinched slightly but warmed to the touch when his thumb brushed her hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, earning a grin from his partner that resulted in a skipped heartbeat. 

-

“Perfect!” Tikki exclaimed, clapping happily at the pair.

Adrien shared a stupidly cheesy grin with Marinette, she rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly but couldn’t manage to conceal her own grin. 

“Five minute break? I’m craving cheese” Plagg begged.

“Fine! But I’m getting you all back as soon as we can manage. I've planned to get the routine set by tonight” Tikki's voice was stern, the way it got when she had her mind set to something.

Marinette and Adrien had become quite acquainted with said tone in the past weeks.

“Let’s go” Adrien giggled, tickling the edges of her ribs as he skated in front of her.

Catching onto his game she scampered to beat him to the edge.

“Damnit!” She cursed as they crashed into the rim of the ice, seconds apart. 

“You conniving little-” she hissed half heartedly.

“Oh come on you know you-“ 

“Adrien” Gabriel’s voice came in interruption of their routined teasing and Marinette felt her heart pull at the sound. 

“Yes, father?”

“Can you spare a moment to discuss something with me?” 

“Oh of course” Adrien bid Marinette an apologetic smile before slipping out of his skates to join his father in the hallway.

-

“I’m pleased to see your increased progress, I’m actually quite impressed at how well you two skate together” Gabriel admitted with only a smidge of reluctance. 

“Oh, uh thank you father I do believe we make good partners” Adrien responded, keeping his voice as devoid of emotion as possible. 

“Well, seeing as you two won’t be extremely busy now with the routine essentials grounded I was wondering if you two would like to join me on a trip as such.”

“A trip?” 

“We’re holding a dance, full of my new designs on display by the guests. A lot of high end people will be attending. The night has to be perfect, we have everything covered but a creative entertainment point. I thought maybe we could do something a little different…. like a dance?”

“A dance?” 

“Yes a dance, you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng can come up with some simple routine to wow the guests without making them feel like they’re being forced to watch a designated show.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’d love to! It sounds like a great idea” Adrien practically squealed. 

“Well, confirm her agreement and let me know as soon as you can. I’ll see you later?”

“I uh, I actually have a physics exam coming up, I’m going to study in my dorm tonight.”

Gabriel sighed, he hated Adrien’s passion for academics, hoping that he’d grow an interest in  _ skating  _ or  _ fashion  _ not  _ physics _ . 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon then” 

And with a stiff wave he was gone.

Adrien bolted to the ice, scanning the room for Marinette. 

“Marinette?” 

“Boo!” A voice echoed from behind him and he jumped at the sound. 

“Jesus” he breathed, now feeling the tight grip of her hands on his shoulders. 

“What’s up?” 

“Oh  _ that , _ will have to wait until later” Adrien teased, seeing their coaches join them.

Marinette sighed and rested a tired head on the back of Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Come on buginette, just a few more hours” he said, reaching for her hands to spin her to face him. 

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

-

“And that’s a wrap!” Plagg said, collapsing dramatically on the ice.

“I am sleeping for a week” 

“ _ You’re  _ sleeping for a week? What does that give us ? A month?” Marinette accused, laughing as she did so.

“Alright, we’ll see you both tomorrow for a short practice I promise” Tikki smiled.

After short goodbyes Adrien and Marinette were walking down the hallway to the door.

Their hands brushing occasionally in the darkness of the corridor.

Marinette pulled up her phone and dialed Alya’s number, checking her friend was home.

Her friend answered the phone after a few rings with an apologetic tone.

“I’m so sorry Mari” Adrien heard his new friend’s muffled voice through the phone.

‘Sorry for what?”He thought to himself. 

“It’s alright Alya, I’ll just hang out somewhere until you’re done” Marinette tried her best to sound positive but all she wanted to do was slump into her bed and sleep and being told she couldn’t was enough to dampen her mood.

After a moment she hung up the phone and reached the door.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked, the curiosity killing him.

“Oh, Alya set up an interview in the apartment for the next few hours for some project but she forgot to tell me about so I have to stay clear until she’s done.” 

“Ah that sucks”

“Yeah, it’s fine I’ll just sketch at the diner for a few hours!” Marinette plastered a fake smile on her face and pushed open the door, Adrien at her heels.

“Hey, I have an idea” 

“Yeah?” Marinette turned around the face him, a quizzical look on her face.

“Well, there’s a beautiful park near my dorm, we could go for a walk!?”

“Hmm, sounds tiring” Marinette laughed.

“Oh come on” he nudged her waist with his elbow and she agreed, following him down a pathway she was unfamiliar with.

Their knuckles brushed on occasions which always resulted in a blush on both parties.

Eventually when they reached a small secluded park, that housed a small fountain, bird bath, two benches and lots of beautiful flowers. 

Marinette felt her jaw fall open as she gazed at the sight in the shine of the moonlight. 

Adrien guided them to one of the dark green park benches and waited for her to join him.

Sitting with ease she kept an intrigued eye on the moon.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Absolutely” Marinette’s voice came out as more of a breathy whisper and it knocked any air left in Adrien’s lungs, which wasn’t much considered the rest had been taken from him the moment he caught a glimpse of her basking in the moonlight. 

Her dark hair almost took a shade of deep blue under the subtle lighting of the streetlamp and her eyes practically twinkled, making up for the lack of stars to be seen in Paris. Her lips were flushed pink with the slight chill of the summer night and her cheeks were tinged a similar shade. Her eyelashes were fluttering, protecting the bluebell eyes he often found himself lost in. She was radiant.

“Adrien?” 

He shook his head lightly, inwardly cursing himself for letting his eyes linger for so long.

“Sorry you were just uh, kinda staring” 

“I uh, sorry I just have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you” 

Marinette practically gaped at him. 

_ Holy shit. Is he gonna ask me out? Do I want him to ask me out? Yes! NO! Well…. no Marinette you’ve so much on your plate right now, but he’s looking at me like I’m the light of his life or something wtf is that about??? Oh god is he leaning in? I’m imagining that for sure. I’ve been silent way too long. Come on brain speak,  _ **_speak mari_ ** _.  _

“Oh uh, yeah go ahead!” 

“Do you dance?”

“Do I dance?” 

“Yeah I mean, classic pretty basic stuff. Waltz?”

“I uh… well no, I guess I have some rhythm in me from skating but I spent most of my school dances on the bench and they don’t exactly have royal balls nowadays so” Marinette shrugged, plastering a fake smile and performed enthused expression to conceal her disappointment at the unexpected query.

“Well, long story short my dad has this event thing coming up and he needs a subtle form of entertainment. After seeing how amazing we skate together he asked me to see if you’d want to maybe perform something subtle with me. A dance of some description. I’m guessing a simple waltz with some strategic dips would do the trick” 

Marinette wasn’t even disappointed anymore, seeing the genuine smile on Adrien’s blush painted face as he talked animatedly about something they could do  _ together  _ she completely forgot about the fact that he didn’t ask her out a moment ago. 

“I’d love to! Though I’m afraid I may need a few lessons” Marinette slipped a little suggestive eyebrow into her expression. 

“I think I can be of some assistance with that.” He winked and stood abruptly, extending a hand towards her.

She quirked an eyebrow in question and awaiting a response.

“Come on, we can make a start” 

“Where?”

“Just come on” he groaned, pulling her out of her place on the bench.

Giggling as he jogged with her behind him to some random spot. 

Their hands intertwined as they ventured through some trees.

After a while Adrien’s footing slowed and Marinette came to a step by his side.

She glanced up at him to see his eyes almost glossed over. 

“Hey” she whispered, reaching for his hand and squeezing it comfortingly while they walked through what seemed to be an archway. 

“S-sorry” he shook his head, offering her a small smile. 

Marinette almost wished she still believed those fake model smiles of his but she knew him all too well now.

She knew when he was lost in his own thoughts, she knew when he needed a hug or a simple hand squeeze and she knew he needed a lot more than he’d ever even think of asking for. 

“Hey… what is it?” 

“The last time I was here, I was with my mother. She Uh actually taught me how to dance when I was younger. Back when I was small enough to step on her feet.” Adrien let out a breathy laugh and paused in his tracks.

“This place is very important to me, I come here sometimes when I need some space or just somewhere to breathe.” 

Marinette squeezed his hand again and drew his eyes to her own.

“Are you sure you want to show me this place?”

“Yes, yes absolutely.” 

She smiled, involuntarily beaming at the boy before her. 

He returned the gesture. 

It was all so easy now, they rarely needed words to even communicate anymore. Silent conversation, longing stares and Marinette was becoming all too in love with it.

Without another word shared in their small space adrien made a step through the end of the arched hallway of plants and flowers. Into a small garden it led.

-

“No way” 

“Yes way” Adrien nudged her side teasingly. 

“I can’t believe you actually just led me into a secret garden” 

“It’s a bit cliché isn’t it?” Marinette could hear the insecurity in his voice and she rushed to reassure him that this was literally her dream come true.

Wrapping him up in a tight hug she whispered into his hair.

“It’s amazing, thank you” 

They pulled away again for a moment before Adrien spoke again.

“May I have this dance m’lady?” 

Marinette laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

They laughed wholeheartedly in each other’s hold and soaked up each other’s presence in the light of the night, the moons light reflecting off the blush pink flower petals, casting a dusty pink glow on the pair’s faces. 

“There’s no music Adrien” 

Adrien faked a shocked expression and began frantically looking around at the trees surrounding them. “Really? I thought these trees came with built in surround sound!” 

Adrien took his second hit of the night at the expense of his jokes.

“Alright alright!” He giggled.

“You hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Marinette looked back at Adrien’s eyes that she could swear were glowing green in the light. 

“The crickets” he whispered leaning closer to her face.

Marinette tried to block out any other noise before she heard it. The distinct twinkle of the insects’ song.

“I’ve never heard them before” she marveled. 

“Yeah, they’re hard to come by here because of the cars ,but they tend to be pretty vocal during summer in this spot” 

“It’s cool” Marinette giggled.

“Alright ready?”

“Yes! Teach me to dance my prince” she bowed her head in dramatics and flashed him a bright smile. 

-

“Marinette, we're making little to no progress here!” Adrien laughed.

“Well it’s not my fault I have two left feet unless they’re on frozen water!”

“Frozen water!?”

Marinette ducked her head and laughed into Adrien’s chest. “I don’t know” 

They’d been trying to complete a simple waltz for twenty minutes now.

“Marineteeee” Adrien whined, grasping at her elbows and pulling her eyes to his again.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll try again!” 

With that they were in first position again.

“One, two, three” Adrien chanted in guide of their every subtle step.

“I’m doing it” she whispered excitedly, eliciting another giggle from Adrien.

“Okay, I’m going to spin you now, are you ready?” 

Marinette nodded and spun at Adrien’s movement, away from him just like they did on the ice. 

Alike their routine he pulled her back in, this time her position in his arms was lingering. 

Spinning her out again to return to their first position dance. 

_ Okay breathe Adrien.  _ **_Breathe_ ** _. She is way too close to my face, her hand fits so perfectly in mine. I think I’m gonna pass out. How am I supposed to go back to normal after this? Do I have to? I sure as hell don’t want to. If she smiles at me one more damn time I’m gonna have to sew her lips shut. Is she looking at me? _

_ Is he looking at me? Shit he’s looking at me. Okay this has exceeded the normal amount of eye contact, did he stash magnets in there?? God he’s literally an inch away from my face is he trying to kill me? No you know what he’s definitely trying to kill me. Secluded secret garden? Intimate dancing? Yep this is a plotted murder.  _

“Marinette!” Alya’s voice rang in her eyes as she snapped up to see her friend standing at the entrance of the garden.

“The interview finished up earlier than I expected! I called you like forty times I thought something had happened!” Her friend exclaimed frantically before tackling her into a hug.

Adrien stepped away, hiding his disappointment weakly that they’d been separated so soon.

“God Alya I’m sorry, my phones in my bag. How’d you even find us here? ” she hugged her friend back.

“Tracker, I installed it while you were in hospital remember?” 

“R-right yeah” Marinette shook her head and pulled away from Alya. 

“You’re not that clumsy are you?” Adrien cracked a joke, hoping to ease the tension that had suddenly evaded the space. 

The two girls stared at him wide eyed and he realized he’d said something wrong. 

“No, she just…” Alya trailed off, realizing how out of place her panic must’ve looked.

“My accident wasn’t exactly a simple story… Alya’s kinda been paranoid that I’m going to collapse or something and she wants to be able to reach me.” Marinette explained loosely.

“Right” Adrien concluded, assuming rightly that, that was all he was going to get from that story in this garden. 

“Sorry, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything” Alya winked.

Marinette shot her a warning look and Adrien just laughed.

“Come on, let’s go i'm tiredddd that interview ruined me” Alya complained slinging an arm around her friend.

“Alright, walk with us Adrien?”

‘Course!” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <33 let me know what you think, especially of the new plot line !!


	10. That kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette have a movie night and established feelings become a little more fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“Oh, Alya you have no idea, it was  _ blissful” _ Marinette swooned, flopping on her bed despite being barely awake. 

“Oh I’m sure I can make a guess as to what it was like given I walked in on you two in the midst” Alya earned a pillow in the face for that one.

“God how am I supposed to make it through tonight” Marinette whined.

“Come on you’ll be just fine. It's movies and baking how much sexual tension can form in the kitchen?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“Marinette you’re going to be wearing sweats that’s possibly the most undesirable outfit you can put on yourself, I repeat you will be fine”

“What if I want to, you know… have some fun with it?”

“Fun with what?”

“Well, I have a crush on him  _ that _ much is clear if our 3am conversation last night came to any useful information it’s that. So why can’t I mess around a bit? I’m a grown woman, flirting is fun right?”

“Okay I see where you’re going with this” Alya was smirking now, ready to take full advantage of Marinette's sudden confidence. 

“Whats all this about” Alya laughed.

“I don’t know… after last night when I properly came to terms with my feelings I figured there was no point in pretending they weren’t there, the last time I did that evidently didn’t end well and I’m not letting Adrien slip away from me the way Luka did.” 

Alya squeezed Marinette’s thigh from where her legs were crossed opposite from her on her bed.

“I’m proud of you M” 

“Yeah, I’m proud of me too!” 

Alya pulled her into a hug excitedly.

“Okay so, you’re just gonna be a little suggestive? Flirting a bit more openly?”

“I guess so, if I make him maybe see that I’m someone he may consider looking at that way” 

“I am positive he already does but I’m not reliving last nights denial, I’m too awake to put up with that” 

Marinette shoved her friend lightly before continuing. 

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” 

“Well, movies and baking is all we really had planned” 

“What movies?”

“We haven’t picked yet!”

“Right then let’s pick” Marinette practically sang as she skipped into the living room with a bright smile.

She setttled down on the rug with a big box of dvds.

Alya sat in front of her, staring at the dvds.

“We don’t have the best options do we?”

“No, but we can work with it!”

“We can’t really work with Disney movies and a box set of Grey's Anatomy and oh my god is that Parks and Rec?”

“Oh come on, we’ve more than that in here! And yes I believe it is” Marinette laughed, delving into the box.

“You think the boys would watch episodes of something?”

“Maybe” Alya shrugged.

They were both new to this friendship thing with Adrien, despite Marinette and him being awfully close lately, there was a lot they had yet to discover about the blonde.

Tonight was for just that.

“Omg Avatar!” Marinette practically squealed as she lifted a dvd in front of her face.

“Marinette I’m not forcing them to watch a  _ cartoon _ ” 

Marinette placed a hand on her heart.

“How dare you!” She faked offense, tossing the dvd back to the box.

“I still think we should go with something a bit more  **adult** , you’re trying to woo him here” Alya cooed.

“You’re telling me I can’t ‘woo’ Adrien with my extensive knowledge of Aang and Katara?” 

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m telling you” Alya laughed.

“Maybe we should wait for them to get here before we decide?” Marinette relented to an eagerly nodding Alya.

“Yay my favorite part!!” Alya exclaimed, pulling Marinette to her feet.

“Favorite part of what?”

“The planning!!”

“But we’ve nothing else to plan? The ingredients are there, we have movies, what else is there?”

“Attire” Alya smirked knowingly.

“Oh” 

“You’re going to hate me for a little while but it’ll be worth it I promise” 

-

“Come on! This one is perfect!” 

“Alya that barely covers my ass!”

“That’s the point! God you know nothing” 

“I will happily wear this!” Marinette smiled, holding up a pair of light blue yoga pants and a cute knitted cardigan in a blush pink colour.

“Okayyy I can work with that” Alya chirped, grabbing the clothes from Marinette and holding them to the light.

“Okay try these on and I’ll style you, Adrien isn’t going to know what hit him” 

Marinette just rolled her eyes, knowing better than to fight Alya on anything really. 

Marinette slipped into the comfortable loungewear and tousled her hair a little before stepping back into her room where her best friend and her criticisms awaited her.

She wasn’t expecting Alya’s face to fall flat. 

“You’re so annoying.” Alya deadpanned.

“What!” Marinette lifted and dropped her hands in exasperation. 

“God can you look bad in something for once in your life!” 

Marinette broke out in hearty laughter.

“Alya I’m literally in loungewear” 

“Exactly!! Those yoga pants are hugging your hips perfectly, the cardigan is sitting on your frame like it was made for you and it shows your collarbone just enough to make it look like a deliberate cut on the fabric. All it needs is that cute necklace I got you last year and you could probably model it somewhere!”

Marinette couldn’t hide her smile, it was a cute outfit and she was looking forward to relaxing in it.

“Alright alright, fasten my necklace” she giggled.

“I am  _ so  _ looking forward to tonight” Alya practically yelled. 

Marinette spun on her heel to fix her friend with a glare.

“Oh stop acting like you don’t wanna see Adrien in plaid pajama pants” Alya said flatly.

“I- oh shut up” Marinette slapped her friend playfully before they both laughed again. 

-

“They’re going to be here any minute now come on Mari!” 

“I’m coming!” Marinette stepped into the living room, she had a new dvd in her hand now.

“I found ‘for keeps’ !!” 

“Oh god I love that movie! That’s the one with Molly Ringwald isn’t it?” 

“Yes! The 80s one” 

“Do you think the boys would like it?” Alya said, turning away from the pasta sauce she was making on the stove.

“I don’t know if I care to be honest” Alya laughed at that, their banter was broken by the sound of a ringing doorbell, their ears perked at that and Marinette made a beeline for the door.

“Adrien! Nino! Come in!”

“Hey ‘Nette!” Nino kissed her cheek lightly before reuniting with his girlfriend. 

Leaving Adrien and Marinette standing dumbly on opposite sides of the door.

“H-hi” Adrien stammered. 

“Hey” Marinette smiled warmly.

He was wearing loose green trousers, she could’ve mistook them for pajamas, he also wore a fluffy cream coloured hoodie and was carrying a tote bag on his left shoulder.

“I uh, brought some snacks and uh movies you know since that’s what we’re doing” he reached instinctively to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Oh of course, you wanna actually come in or just stand there?” 

“Oh right!” He stepped in nervously, taking in the sight before him.

Alya and Marinette’s apartment was exactly what he expected it to be, quaint, homely and positively adorable.

Adrien had imagined this night since they had organised it, what they’d do, what they’d watch, what they’d laugh about. Adrien had thought about plenty of things concerning tonight, how Marinette’s  _ outfit _ had never crossed his mind he’d never know. He was practically cursing himself for never preparing himself for that because if there was a word to best describe how he was feeling right now it was unprepared.

Marinette was standing in the kitchen in soft blue yoga pants that hugged her thighs, and a loose pink cardigan that showcased the exposed areas of her shoulders beautifully. 

Adrien had to gather himself before joining his friends in the kitchen.

But the moment her eyes met him, he knew he was a lost cause. Her face was painted with a slight blush and dusted freckles, her midnight hair was slightly curled, naturally so; probably a result of plaits after a shower, nevertheless the little curls that framed her face made her impossibly cute. Adrien was waiting for someone to catch him staring but he realized he wasn’t the only one staring, she was too.

“Ah hem” Alya fake coughed to catch their attention.

As usual, they stuttered through poor excuses until they all laughed it off.

“Alright Marinette teach us how to bake!” Nino clapped his hands together.

“Wait were baking?” Adrien asked beaming.

“Yes we are” Marinette smiled, bopping the tip of his nose playfully. 

“I haven’t baked in years, I cant believe Nino would leave out such a detail” Adrien glared pointedly at his friend who barely shrugged with a smug smile. 

“Just let us finish the pasta sauce!”

Tonight was going to be a  _ long  _ night. 

-

“Yoga pants?” Adrien gaped when he and Nino began setting up their dvds near the player. Far enough away from the girls to have a semi private conversation. 

Nino shrugged “What about them?” 

“I finally admit that I have feelings for my partner and I show up to her house to find she’s wearing  _ yoga  _ pants” 

“God what are you fourteen?”

“She's too pretty this has to be considered illegal” 

“I’m sick of you already and we had this revelation less than 24 hours ago.” 

“What'd you guys bring?” Marinette smiled, suddenly beside them, eyeing the dvds they brought.

“Nino brought karate kid-“

“A classic!” Alya interrupted in a yell from the kitchen. 

“I brought enchanted!” 

“I  _ love  _ enchanted” Marinette beamed, staring wide eyed at the blonde.

“Well I hate it but he refused to leave it at his apartment so here we are” Nino informed her.

Adrien smiled at Marinette sheepishly and she noted a glint of embarrassment in his eyes.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to watch it on our own then” Marinette winked.

Adrien was suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe.

“Tangled!” Nino laughed, plucking the dvd case from the box.

“We  _ have  _ to watch that one” 

“Obviously” Alya responded, still stirring away at the pots and pans on the stove.

“Okay, you guys ready to bake!?” Marinette squealed stepping off the floor and extending her hands for her friends to take.

Nino moved away quickly to help Alya get set up but Adrien lingered with his hand clasped in hers.

If Adrien and Marinette knew they were standing still for too long neither of them said anything.

-

“Flour” Marinette said as she extended her hand for Alya to place the awaiting ingredient.

“Flour” Alya repeated.

“They’re treating it like a surgery” Adrien whispered into Nino’s ear.

“And they always have” 

“Adrien?” Marinette chirped, grabbing his attention. 

“Can you help me combine the flour and butter cubes please?”

“O- of course” 

Nino moved so that Adrien could get closer to Marinette.

“We’re really just smushing it all together like this” Marinette explained before demonstrating the action.

Adrien nodded and placed his hands in and starting doing the same as Marinette.

Marinette craned her head to shoot Alya an s.o.s look, which she caught instantaneously.

“Hey Adrien I think it’d be easier if you stood-“ Alya grabbed his waist and moved him directly behind Marinette, all the while lifting his hands to reach into the bowl.

-“here” 

With that Alya and Nino went to sit in the sitting room, giving the illusion of privacy in the mostly open plan apartment.

Adrien’s chest was pressed against Marinette’s back and his head was almost resting on her shoulder to see into the bowl.

Adrien’s hands were ghosting her own as they finished up the mixing.

Adrien could feel the rising and falling of her breathing against him and her hands practically clasped in his own. 

Eventually he worked up the courage to whisper something in her ear.

“I think we’re finished”

She giggled the same way she always did but it had Adrien short of breath for the millionth time that night. 

Marinette twisted slightly in his hold so that he was cradling her in his arms.

Her eyes met his at their mere inches in distance.

Adrien almost leaned in before his face got slapped with a flour dusted hand.

“Oh you’re on” he smirked, taking his own fistful of flour and patting her head with it.

“Oh you’ve messed with the wrong girl Agreste” Marinette scowled and retaliated, leaving his apron dusted in flour. 

“Ah hem” Nino fake coughed bringing them back to reality. 

Marinette and Adrien practically jumped.

“Go get cleaned up you kids” Alya sighed.

Adrien and Marinette giggled their entire way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of flour behind them.

By the time they stumbled into the bathroom they were doubling over in laughter.

“God I cant breathe” Marinette choked with a hand on the wall to stabilize herself.

“Me neither” 

Their laughter eventually relented and they were soon dusting off their outfits.

Marinette walked up to Adrien and dusted some remaining flour off his chest, smiling at him happily. 

He in turn brushed a hand over her flour covered shoulders.

It was a simple action, helping out a friend with a problem they created but it felt so intimate and secret. Like no one else could possibly know what that felt like.

Marinette's eyes found Adrien’s lips and snapped up to his eyes again, fearful that he’d caught her.

Marinette’s hand was still laid on his chest as was Adrien’s hand on her shoulder, neither of them making any movement to end the contact.

A tripled knock echoed the room and they moved away to open the door.

Walking out Marinette saw that they’d made some progress with the cupcakes.

A few teasing comments later the baked goods were slotted in the oven.

-

“Please!”

“No Marinette” 

“You all suck” Marinette sulked 

“I actually agree with them on this one” Adrien admitted from his spot beside Marinette on the couch. 

“How dare you! You’re sworn to the enemy!” 

“Marinette no one wants to watch little women!”

“You would if you had taste!”

“Marinette stop pretending you’re a movie person, you just have a crush on Saoirse Ronan” Nino scoffed.

“And so what if I do? The movies good and she’s pretty! ” 

“I’m not watching a period piece on our movie night.” Alya announced, reaching for another homemade cupcake.

“Have any of you actually  _ seen  _ it?”

Silence.

“Hah!” Marinette laughed raising to her feet to put the dvd in the player.

A chorus of whines and protests erupt from the couch and Marinette turns with a hand on her hip.

“Nino I sat through karate kid”

“You liked karate kid!”

“Who says you won’t like ‘little women’?”

“Probability!” 

“Oh hush, Alya I watched Pirates of the Caribbean!” 

“You liked it!”

“Same goes!”

“And Adrien I watched Tangled” 

Adrien deadpanned. “Marinette Tangled is your favorite movie.”

“It’s not my fault we have the same favorite movie Adrien!” Marinette stomped her foot.

“Yes but if we have the same favorite movie naturally Nino should pick his second movie!”

“We’re watching little women, that’s final” she said stubbornly, clicking the remote to let the movie play before slumping back into the couch. 

Adrien’s arm had rested on the edge of it while Marinette was standing so now his arm was practically around her.

Taking the risk, he let his arm fall around her.

Shyly she placed her hand on his own and tugged his arm closer around her frame, snuggling into his side so that her head was resting against his chest.

He smiled at that and snuggled in closer himself.

-

“Marinette you’re the one who should have to get the tissues” Nino sniffed.

“Why me?”

“This is your fault!” Her friends yelled simultaneously.

“Alright” she sighed through tears of her own, running to the bathroom to retrieve four packets of tissues. 

Tossing them to each of them she settled into Adrien’s side again. 

She could feel his rapid heartbeat and unsteady breaths against her ear and she looked up to meet his eyes.

He was crying still, Beth’s death had been addressed a couple of scenes ago.

It then dawned on her that it may have reminded him of his own mother and she reached a hand to his face, pulling him towards her.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m here” she whispered and he nodded, pressing his forehead against hers for a deep breath. When he pulled away he looked calmer and even had a small smile on his face.

“It’s a good movie” he whispered and she just smiled smugly.

“Told ya!” She booped his nose with her finger before turning her attention back to the screen.

“Well what’s the verdict” Marinette asked the group as the credits rolled.

“Good, sad but good” Nino said.

Alya smiled. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen it; it was so cute!”

“All those in favor of getting Marinette back for the pain of that say ‘i’ “ Adrien joked to hear to ‘i’ s being shouted from beside them.

Marinette scoffed. 

“I cry at very few movies you all know this” 

“Ever seen ‘Five Feet Apart’ ?”

“No…”

“Mari!”

“What! It’s a new movie I don’t have  _ time  _ to watch new movies!”

“Honey ‘Little Women’ is new too” 

“Oh shush I knew ‘Five Feet Apart’ was going to be sad so I never watched it okay?”

“Ooo what about ‘Beaches’?”

“That’s just torture for all of us”

“Titanic?”

“I dont feel like watching a three hour movie just for a small tear at the end of it”

“Fine, what about ‘A Walk to Remember’ ?”

An abundance of aw’s and sad faces were shared among the group. Alya, Nino and Marinette watched the movie a while back after a rough day of practice and let’s just say the couch has absorbed about a liter of tears by the time the night ended.

“Oh it’s really sweet too, let’s watch that one!”

“Uh Marinette?” Adrien asked the girl curled up against him.

“Yes?”

“I’ve never seen it” 

The rest of them groaned.

“We’ve so much to culture you on Adrien” Alya sighed hitting play on the remote.

-

“Wait so he’s going to marry her anyway?” 

“Yeah” 

“God that’s so sad, he’s never going to move on. No matter how much he wants to” Adrien said which took Marinette by surprise.

“I’m sure he did eventually” she commented, testing the waters.

Marinette did agree with Adrien, that people don’t just marry someone, watch them go and just magically be okay. Marinette knows that if she lost someone like that, in that way she’d probably never be able to move on. It’s different for everyone though, hence her inquiry on Adrien’s stance.

“I just don’t think one can move on from that kind of love” he said.

He was looking at her, like she was who he was talking about, like  _ she  _ was the person who wouldn't be able to live without.

Suddenly the room was small and hot and her breaths were a little strained. 

“It’s over?” 

“Yeah” Marinette's voice came out breathy and small.

She tested her chances and spared him a glance. His eyes were sparkling, he had a small genuine smile on his face and he was looking at her, like really  _ looking  _ at her like she was some angel fallen from heaven. No one has ever looked at her like that. Then his smile widened and he leaned over a kissed her forehead.

Adrien Agreste just kissed Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s forehead while cuddled up beside her on her couch watching a sappy romantic movie and she was totally and completely  _ fucked.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know your thoughts and everything in the comments :)


	11. Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien decide to make new plans for the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took longer than usual and it may seem a bit boring, it’s because it’s a plot device / filler chapter. it’s just setting up a lot of ground work :)  
> anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“We’ll be back in a second guys” Nino says to Adrien and Marinette who are half asleep on the couch. 

Marinette straightened up at the sound of Nino’s voice and her shuffling in turn woke Adrien up from his light slumber against Marinette’s head. 

‘Okay?” Marinette said a little disoriented, looking at Adrien for an answer he clearly didn’t have. 

“What do you think’s going on?” 

“Oh uh, she’s singing about cleaning the kitchen I think” Adrien responded, watching the scene on the tv. 

“Not in ‘enchanted’ with Alya and Nino” Marinette pushed Adrien slightly.

“Oh ,not sure. I just hope they’re in that bedroom for reasons that aren't the glaringly probable assumption” he shrugged.

A loud scream came from Alya’s room and Marinette and Adrien were quick on their feet, flipping the door open to find their friends kissing excitedly. 

“Whats going on?” Marinette asked, concern evident. 

“We’re moving in together!” Alya practically glowed.

Marinette sighed. ‘Finally!” she wrapped her best friend in a hug, winking at her boyfriend who was watching.

Adrien slung an arm around his friend and muttered a congratulations. 

“I’m so happy for you Alya!”

Alya pulled away from the hug with a look of guilt. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Me? Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you know me I’ll want to move in as soon as possible and you’ll probably be stuck with your parents.” Alya frowned.

“No dont you dare go worrying about me when you just got asked to move in with your boyfriend we should be celebrating! I’m going to get some champagne!”

“I’ll come with you.” Adrien said, following Marinette into the kitchen.

“Hey” he whispered.

She turned in acknowledgment of his words and he continued.

“Maybe we should… you know.”

Marinette tilted her head in curiosity.

“They’d never say it, but a milestone like that should be intimate and private and away from prying eyes, no matter how much otherwise welcome they are.”

Marinette nodded in understanding. 

“You’re right, we should let them spend some time alone.”

“Okay so, what do we do?”

“Well, I could pack an overnight bag while everyone else is celebrating and drive you home and then go to my parents place for the night!”

“Sounds good!” 

-

“Cheers!” 

The tin sound of clinking glasses bounced through the apartment, accompanied by excited laughs.

“Okay,  _ I  _ am sleeping at my parents tonight” Marinette said, walking into her room.

“No Mari-“ 

“No Alya, this is your night. Adrien and I are going to go home. Try and get an early night. We have an early practise and that function coming up we need the energy.” 

Marinette wasn’t looking at what she was throwing in her bag, just some pyjamas that would suffice as well as a toothbrush, hairbrush and some spare socks.

Picking up her skate bag too so she could go straight to practise on her way out, she hugged both Nino and Alya, congratulating them again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, definitely” 

Marinette shot Adrien a questioning smile and he said goodbye to their friends. 

Opening the door for her to make their walk to Marinette’s car.

The hallway out of the apartment was long, so small talk was probably appropriate but Marinette couldn’t find the strength to start it. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Marinette met Adrien’s sparkling eyes to find them dripping in concern.

He reached out to hold her arm as to keep her in place.

Marinette sighed, she’d never get out of telling him.

“I hate driving at night, I do a lot of the time but I always have the entire day to prepare for it you know? I know it's dramatic, it's just kind of a pet peeve.” 

“Well, we could always practise in the park, that’ll give you some time right?” 

“I couldn’t keep my parents up too late, it’s already pretty late and they’re going to wake up with me coming in. With their early shifts I need to go now.” Marinette sighed, pulling her overnight bag tighter around her shoulder.

“Why don’t you just” Adrien hesitated with a shaky breath.

“Stay at my place?” Adrien asked before shrinking in on himself.

“What!?” 

“Well, you have to get back immediately and you evidently  _ hate  _ driving at night, this is the perfect time to practise and we can take our time since it’s right by my apartment!” 

“Adrien” she deadpanned.

“What!?” 

“I can’t stay at your place I’m not prepared!” 

Adrien flashed her a bland look before poking her overnight bag.

“Yes you are” He smirked.

Marinette blushed under his gaze and looked away.

“So, we walk to the park, practise the dance and then  _ I  _ stay at  _ your  _ apartment?”

“I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it!” 

“Okay….” Marinette's tone was obviously nervous but she brushed it off with a smile.

“Come on!” Adrien smiled brightly, grabbing Marinette’s hand and skipping off to the park.

-

“It’s going to rain soon” Marinette commented when they walked into the familiar secret garden.

“How can you tell it’s pitch black out here” 

“I can see the outlining of the grey clouds, see?” Marinette pointed at the faint grey clouds in the dark sky.

“How do you know they’re not just chilling?”

“I don’t, just observing” she smiled, grabbing his hand and swirling him slightly in the garden.

“May I have this dance m’lady?” 

Marinette giggled lightly at his antics and bowed in response and took her hand in his.

Pulling her into a slow waltz like usual they followed each other perfectly.

Each silent beat fell exactly the same, each step towards or apart in perfect synchronization. Every breath, every inch of touching flesh, every single glance was fluid, like every single movement was set in place the moment they began dancing.

Marinette tried to avoid Adrien’s eyes, his lips, his hands. Anything  _ Adrien  _ really. 

Which was proving impossible.

He kept searching for her eyes, waiting for her to tilt her head or look his way, he was always there, always waiting. 

Then a click sounded in the back of her brain right when their eyes met again, this time was different, this time was unfamiliar, new and sparkling.

Adrien seemed to feel it too, what could only be described as a spark.

His mouth was slightly parted, mirroring her own. His eyes held a state of dulled shock and amusement as Marinette could only imagine hers were like. 

So Marinette’s ‘crush’ was now definitely a lot  _ more _ than that. 

Her head was reeling, his head was reeling, everything was dizzying but neither of them made a move to look away.

A drop of cold midnight rain shocked Marinette out of her fixed eye contact, she shook her head in discomfort for a moment.

Adrien smiled, so bright she almost didn’t register the now frequently falling drops.

She smirked at him. “Told ya it would rain” 

“Yes you did” He sighed, looking up at the sky before grabbing her hand and her bag before running out to his dorm through the rain.

They laughed the whole way there, positively giddy until they stumbled through the lobby of his apartment building. 

Walking into an elevator they stood in comfortable silence with only the sound of the dinging floor bells ringing in their ears.

Adrien shot her a warm smile before leaving the elevator and waiting for her to follow, she did. Keeping herself close behind him.

“Welcome to my humble abode” Adrien teased as he opened the door to his little dorm room apartment. 

The walls were a warm grey colour, there’s physics textbooks laying around a small corner desk. He has a surprising amount of plants, large and small. A variety of them give the place a homely feeling. His kitchen was small but well used, Marinette tried not to imagine him cooking in said kitchen for the sake of her sanity because him standing in this little, lived in and adorable little apartment with his hair wet from the rain and his hoodie covered in droplets of water was enough to make her ready to collapse. He smiled at her while she took in the little scenery that there was to take in and then walked over to the tiny desk and picked up a pair of black rimmed glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. 

Adrien was wearing glasses.  _ Glasses _ , Adrien Agreste was standing in his quaint little apartment, wearing  _ glasses.  _

“I might just get changed now,” Marinette smiled.

“Oh right, the bathroom is down this hallway” Adrien said while moving towards the hallway. Marinette followed with her bag in hand that was slightly dripping in rainwater. 

Adrien pushed open the door and let her slide in underneath his arm. She paused in the entrance to look up at him again.

“Thanks” she breathed and he nodded before walking down the hallway.

“I’m getting into pyjamas if that’s alright!” Adrien called from outside the bathroom. 

“Yeah me too” Marinette called back from the safety of Adrien’s bathroom. 

Marinette sighed, dropping her bag on the floor before resting her hands on the rims of the sink. 

She met her own reflection with distaste, she had a stupid lovesick grin on her face, that was a dangerous grin. 

“Come on Marinette, it’s one night. You can pretend you’re just friends for  _ one night _ .” She told her reflection.

“right” she sighed, reaching into her bag.

Marinette pulled out the pyjamas she’d pulled into her bag in a hurry just a few hours ago.

“No” she whispered, cursing herself and her decisions.

“no, no, no, No!” She cursed as she frantically dug around in her bag for other pyjamas. 

Sighing, she whipped out her phone and started texting her best friend who she could rant to.

**_To : Alya <3 _ **

**_From : Marinette_ **

_ alya _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ this better be important mari _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ i brought pyjamas  _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ and that is bad because…. _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ no you see, these are not exactly great pyjamas for staying at my crush’s apartment for the night. _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ YOU'RE STAYING WITH ADRIEN!?!?!? _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ long story short, yes. yes i am and i accidentally threw in my black nightgown. _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ god you’re so dumb. _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ thank you alya that’s definitely going to help the situation _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ well what do you want me to do? _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ convince me to walk out of this bathroom wearing the quite revealing attire without dying of embarrassment. _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ marinette come on, you’re not the one who’s going to be dying here _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ it’s not actually that bad is it? _

**_Alya <3 : _ **

_ what you have in length is basically ignored due to the lace so yes?  _

**_Marinette :_ **

_ god, wish me luck. _

With that Marinette sat her phone down and slipped into the nightdress she’d foolishly tossed into her bag thinking she’d be staying in her  _ own  _ bedroom. 

She secured her cardigan from earlier over the top in the hopes of hiding the intricate top of the nightdress. 

Stepping out of the bathroom she called for Adrien, seeing as he wasn’t in the kitchen / lounge area of the apartment. 

“In here!” she heard him say from a room she’d yet to explore.

Following the sound of his voice she opened the door to the room. 

Adrien was sitting in a loose shirt and a flannel pyjama pants on the edge of his bed.

He smiled at her innocently before her face fell and her eyes whipped around the apartment. 

There were three doors in Adrien’s apartment. The front door, the door they came in through. The door to the bathroom where she’d just left and finally the door to his bedroom. Which she was currently gaping through.

“You have one bed,” she pointed out.

“Right” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts in the comments below :)


	12. Storytelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette let each other in on some of their best kept secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter pretty soon!! i wanted to give you all this since the past two chapters haven’t been great. I’m sorry if the story is becoming uninteresting there’s plenty to come!

“So, we’re going to perfect the routine tomorrow?” 

Marinette nodded dumbly in response, following Adrien’s frantic figure darting around the room, and then past her in the doorway, dumping some blankets on the couch that he’d just taken from his closet. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, he was setting up the couch for her.

“Oh don’t worry I don’t need that many blankets” She commented, seeing that Adrien had piled up an abundance of pillows and blankets on his very comfortable looking couch.

“Okay… but I do” He smirked, continuing to the fluff up the pillows.

“I’m sorry, are you not sleeping in your room?” 

“No! You’re the guest, you take the bed!”

“No! That’s your bed Adrien I’ll take the couch it’s really no big deal” Marinette put a hand on her hip.

“Marinette if you think I’m going to let a guest sleep on the couch you’re sorely mistaken” he smirked.

“Adrien I’m not some fancy  _ guest  _ I’m your friend, I’m your  _ partner _ ” she countered.

“Marinette-“

“Adrien I will pick you up with my bare hands and lock you in there myself” 

“Marinette, sleep in my room it’s fine I really don’t mind” 

“I mind!” she stamped her foot.

“You know what” she said, a teasing lilt in her voice, before charging towards Adrien slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at him.

“Mari, what are you doing?” 

“Oh nothing” she said in a sickeningly sweet tone that showed her evident teasing.

“Marinette” he repeated with a more curious voice.

“Let’s practice a bit come on”

Marinette started swaying around in his arms, having done it countless times she wasn’t phased by the fact that she was desperately trying to get him through a door that was a few feet away.

Marinette slowly lost sight of her target, beginning to hum the tune to one of her favorite songs,  [ falling slowly ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6EIVLz5xM1xE29r0OmIkWt?si=dO-eT5weQ-yJUX0qRTPQIA) . 

Adrien hummed along with her, obviously familiar with the tune himself. 

Marinette never really liked dancing, it was never something she had been particularly interested in. 

Skating was her whole life, apart from designing it’s all she’s ever done, all she’s every truly loved doing.

Until she met Adrien, now she loved dancing. Now she danced even when she wasn’t with him, sometimes spinning around on her way through hallways or waltzing alone with some of her favorite songs playing in the background.

Adrien had given her so much, a chance to skate again, a  _ love  _ for skating, a love for dancing and love. He’d given her love, he had given her the ability to love again. She loved him, through and through she loved him. 

_ oh god i love him. shit. how could i let this happen? i’m so stupid. he smells really nice, his hoodie is  _ **_so_ ** _ soft. when did i start resting my head on his shoulder? oh it doesn’t matter i do it all the time. no it does matter because i didn’t  _ **_love_ ** _ him at that point, at least i wasn’t aware of it. right what am i doing we’re just humming and swaying around. i don’t really want to move right now. wait i had a plan! okay now let’s just maneuver him near the door. good okay now, push.  _

With that Marinette sprung into action, shoving Adrien through his own door.

Adrien wasn’t weak, she knew that. However she also knew her own strength. 

Before he could defend himself she had him slammed against the mattress, stepping away quickly she pulled the blanket over him and tucked him in tightly and turned to make a run for the couch. However there was slight complication.

Adrien’s hand secured on Marinette’s arm, pulling her back slightly aggressively. 

“Ah!” she screamed as he pulled her close to him. 

“Adrien don’t you-“ she started before yelping again as he pulled her up flush to his chest and dumped her on the other side of his double bed.

“You set yourself up for that one” he sighed, letting his head fall back on his pillow, with his face still turned to the very stubborn Marinette wrapping Adrien’s duvet cover tightly around her angry frame.

She glared at him, side eyeing him from across the comfortable pillows.

“Stop looking at me!” she exclaimed, pulling the cover over her head to conceal her burning cheeks.

“Marinette come on” he said, pulling the blanket from her face.

Marinette took one look at his hurt expression and burst out laughing, Adrien joined her soon after. 

With a joined sigh they both turned their attention to the ceiling of Adrien’s bedroom. 

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For thinking I was important enough to take  _ your _ bed in your own damn apartment and for teaching me how to dance and teaching me how to  _ love  _ skating again. Thank you for, being my friend” 

Adrien shuffled slightly and positioned himself on his side, smiling at Marinette.

“That’s what friends are for” 

Marinette knew that shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but the sharp pain in her heart wasn’t exactly dull enough to not have her note it. 

“I’m really glad we’re friends Marinette” 

“Me too” 

Marinette turned on her side, prompting Adrien to do the same, so that they were facing each other. 

“Why were we so bad at being friends before?” Marinette whispered. 

“Well, when you met me I was a tired young adult who had just spent months trying to ruin his reputation enough to get his father to give up on any potential he had. When his plan fell through he just let himself drown in his own self pity, let himself forget why he even liked skating to begin with and in turn hurt you” Adrien admitted.

“Well when you met me I was fiercely determined to make this partnership work, only I was so tone deaf to everyone around me I couldn’t consider the possibility of your situation.”

“We were probably extremely annoying” Adrien laughed.

“Yeah we probably were” 

-

“My mother, she would’ve loved you”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She was awfully stubborn, just like you and she loved dancing. Her and my father they used to dance around the house sometimes.” 

“How’d you learn how to dance?”

“She uh, she made me step on her toes and follow her around in little box steps.”

“I never danced, just skated. From I was old enough to walk I was on the ice. Right by my aunt.”

“What was she like? Your aunt?”

“She was wonderful, so bright, never in a dull mood. She was, well she was my biggest role model. When she got sick she would call me and ask me how practice went every day. Then she made me promise, promise that I’d take her teachings as far as regionals and I did. Can’t break a pinky promise” 

Adrien and Marinette settled into comfortable silence, with the only the sound of shallow breaths and concealed sighs filling the space. Marinette watched Adrien’s chest rise and fall at a normal speed until it began quickening. She looked up to scan his face quickly to find a hand covering most of it and a muffled sob escape his lips. 

Without thinking she shuffled closer and curled an arm around his waist and set her head on his shaking chest. He instantly wrapped both of his arms around her, hugging tightly as he sobbed. Marinette couldn’t hold back tears of her own, but it was nice. Nice to have someone. 

“You okay?” she asked after about a half an hour of holding each other, Adrien’s breaths had become more consistent and he was no longer crying into her messy hair.

“Yeah, sorry”

“Don’t you dare apologize Agreste” she scolded, resting her chin on his chest while shooting a small but threatening glare. 

He laughed a little at that and sighed.

“Marinette?”

“Yes” 

“What happens after regionals?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I’m going to try my best to get in but after that isn’t really important to me. Once I’ve made it that far, it’s just how far we go I guess” 

Adrien nodded. 

“I want to keep designing, I want design to be the thing I do constantly, not skating. I want to open my own boutique, I want to have quaint little bookshelf’s and trinkets and I want a place where I can fit people for  _ my  _ stuff. I won’t give up on skating, I’ll probably just go on the weekends, giving the boutique doesn’t swamp me.” 

“Have you always wanted that? A boutique?”

“Pretty much, for a while I thought I wanted to skate professionally but after my aunt…” 

“Yeah I get that.”

“What do you want to do? After regionals and college and stuff” 

“Well, I have to stay tied to my father and his finances to pull me through college and until I’m on my feet. Then I don’t really plan on staying in touch” 

“Really?”

Adrien sighed, he never talked about his father, not to anyone. But here, when Marinette was staring at him with big blue expectant eyes like she really wanted to listen, like she really wanted to help.

“My father, he hasn’t been the same since my mother died, he used to be so loving, so cheerful. He was driven and passionate but he cared. I miss the time when he cared, when he’d smile at me or ask how my day was. Now…. it’s all so silent. Except it’s not really silent it’s deafening, it’s crippling. If he could just stop thinking about how terrible it is that my mother is gone, he’d be able to see that she’s  _ here _ . In me, she raised me there’s got to be some of her in me that’d he’d see if he glanced my way once in a while. So yes, I will cut cut ties with him because he’s had time, he’s had so much time and he hasn’t done anything. I want to be happy, I’m happy when I’m doing physics, I’m happy when I’m skating for me and I’m happy when I’m with you Marinette.”

Marinette’s heart ached at his confession, he was so much more than she initially picked him to be. Adrien wasn’t just some privileged rich man with the maturity of a ten year old, he was wise, beyond the years he held. He was sensitive and he was scared and hurt. He considered her worthy enough to hear of his pain and trusted her enough to even try to help him through it. Words weren’t always Marinette’s strong suit, so she squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

“I can’t make past things better, I can make future things easier, if you’ll let me” Marinette said.

Adrien was searching for any suggestion that Marinettes statement was untrue, unable to find anything of the sort, he smiled. Wide and big at his partner. .

“The future used to seem so far away.” Marinette sighed, flopping her head back against to pillow to stare at the ceiling again.

“Yeah…Mari?”

“Yeah”

“What happened, those months ago. The accident, what happened?”

Marinette sighed, not in anger, not in frustration. In exhaustion. 

“You don’t have to-“ 

“No, it’s okay I need to, I need to talk through it. I always avoid it and everyone lets me. I’m never going to move on until I can speak about it” 

Adrien remained silent, regarding her with a comforting presence before she spoke.

“It was the run up to the initial regional administration. Luka and I were just perfecting our routine one Saturday. We’d never had any issues, always good partners. Sure we made mistakes but we were determined. Before the second attempt of a full routine that day Luka told me that he had just been offered a place in America, to record his own music. Music to Luka is like designing for me, his dream. How could I ask him to give that up? I couldn’t. So I asked if he’d stay for regionals and he told me he’d try his best to. I believed him, I believed he’d stay and we’d make it to regionals, for my aunt and for the part of me that really wanted to achieve it. When we got back on the ice…. something had shifted, I was nervous. I trusted Luka with my whole life but I had been nervous. We went ahead with the practise anyway but on the final lift, he dropped me. I came plummeting down to the ice, my head took a good hit, sending me into the icu. Turns out some serious damage had been done, I fell unconscious after the fall but didn’t come back. I was pronounced comatose and I remained in such a state for at least a month. When I woke up, Luka was gone, the regional administration was gone and I was alone. Alya and Nino told me how Luka stayed by my side whenever he could and I believe he did. I still speak to him on occasion. Anyways, while you were being spread around tabloids, I was in a sleep of sorts.” 

Adrien bit back the tears that were threatening at the edges of his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I had no idea” 

“It’s okay, I remember the day I first heard about you, Alya had chastised me on my inability to keep up with tabloids and such. To find that the date of an article with your name plastered on it was during the month I was out.” 

“Wow” 

“Yeah.”

“I’m so proud of you Marinette.”

Marinette smiled.

“Me too Adrien” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know all your thoughts in the comments below!!!


End file.
